I Have Changed, Now
by FI. L-Knight12
Summary: Apakah kau berpikir bahwa menjadi orang kaya membuatmu bisa bertindak seenaknya sehingga terkadang membuat orang jengkel? Jika iya, kemari, biar aku ceritakan sebuah cerita yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu. Warning : (di dalam cerita). Sebagai author baru, saya tidak menjamin bisa update cerita dengan cepat. sumber foto cover : http:/i.ntere.st/a/98786889/p
1. Pengkhianatan dari Cinta Pertama

I Have Changed, Now!

Disclaimer :

-Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida

Rate : M (maybe)

Genre : yang jelas Romace Action

Warning : AU, NTR, OOC (maybe), dll (kalo ada).

Pair : Kaneki x Rize, slight Rize x …(?), slight Kaneki x …(?)

Chapter 1

Saat ini, dua orang siswa dari salah satu SMA di Tokyo sedang singgah di sebuah kafe bernama Anteiku dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah mereka. Seorang siswa berambut putih yang biasa dipanggil Kaneki, dan seorang lagi berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Hide (di sini, karakter Kaneki dan beberapa karakter yang seumuran Kaneki dalam Tokyo Ghoul saya buat seumuran anak kelas 1 SMA).

"Kaneki, lihat, bukankah gadis yang di sana itu sangat manis?" kata Hide sambil melirik seorang gadis pelayan berambut pendek yang sedang melayani tamu lain.

Kaneki yang sedang membaca novelnya menoleh ke arah gadis yang Hide maksud, lalu menoleh ke arah Hide.

"Hide, hati-hati, aku pernah mendengar tentang seseorang yang dipenjara karena perbuatan asusila kepada seorang pelayan" kata Kaneki.

"Aku siap dipenjara untuk mendapatkan gadis semanis itu"

Sementara Kaneki hanya mengeluarkan senyum polosnya mendengar pernyataan mengada-ada Hide dan kembali membaca novelnya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka siap.

TRINGG

Bersamaan dengan pesanan yang sampai di meja Kaneki dan Hide, seorang tamu masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan memakai kacamata.

Saat gadis itu masuk, Kaneki langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung terpaku dengan wajah merona saat melihatnya. Gadis itu adalah Rize Kamishiro, biasa dipanggil Rize. Dia sekelas dengan Kaneki.

Kaneki mulai tertarik pada Rize saat perkenalan di hari pertama sekolah, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Rambut panjang berwarna ungunya, dan kacamata yang dia pakai, serta sifat tenang yang dimilikinya, membuatnya terlihat anggun di mata Kaneki. Namun, Kaneki sangat pemalu, sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk mendekati Rize.

Melihat Kaneki mematung seperti itu, Hide langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Kaneki lihat. Mengetahui alasan temannya mematung, Hide langsung tersenyum dan menepuk lengan kiri Kaneki.

"Hei, jangan hanya dilihat saja, kalau memang suka, dekati dia!"

"E-eh, apa maksudmu Hide?" kata Kaneki yang baru sadar lamunannya dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Tidak usah pura-pura! Aku tahu, kau menyukai Rize, benarkan?" kata Hide dengan menyeringai sambil menggoda Kaneki.

Melihat tingkah Kaneki, Hide langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke belakang Kaneki, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di kedua sela ketiak Kaneki, dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hey Hide, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah, bawa saja makananmu, dan bicara dengannya!"

Setelah Hide mengatakan itu, Kaneki langsung mengambil makanannya dan membawanya menuju meja Rize sambil didorong oleh Hide dari belakang.

"Permisi Rize-san, bolehkah temanku ini duduk di sini? Dia ingin bicara denganmu" kata Hide saat berada di dekat bangku yang berhadapan dengan Rize.

Mendengar itu, Rize langung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Silahkan, jangan sungkan" kata Rize sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih" balas Hide.

Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kaneki dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

"Semoga beruntung, Kaneki"

"Hide…"

Namun yang dipanggil hanya duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat duduk Rize dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi Kaneki sambil menyeringai tanpa diketahui Rize.

Melihat itu, Kaneki hanya dapat menaruh makanan dan minumannya di meja yang sama dengan Rize dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Rize.

"Konnichiwa Rize-san"

"Konnichiwa Kaneki-san"

Hanya sapaan seperti itu yang dapat Kaneki ucapkan dan dibalas oleh sapaan yang sama oleh Rize, mengingat Kaneki adalah orang canggung kalau baru pertama kali berbicara dengan seseorang.

Menyadari Kaneki diam saja sejak tadi, Rize memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, bukankah kau ingin mengajakku bicara tadi, kenapa diam saja?"

"Eh, maaf, aku memang agak canggung jika berbicara dengan orang yang belum akrab denganku"

Dan Rize sedikit tertawa halus mendengar pernyataan Kaneki tadi.

Setelah itu, terjadi perbincangan antara Kaneki dan Rize, walaupun Rize yang lebih banyak berbicara daripada Kaneki.

Setelah cukup berbincang, Kaneki mulai mencoba mengajak Rize.

"Rize-san, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apakah kau mau?"

Mendengar itu, Rize terlihat agak malu-malu sambil menoleh ke samping. Namun, dia langsung menatap Kaneki tidak lama setelah itu, dan langsung menjawab tawaran Kaneki.

"Iya, aku mau"

Setelah itu, dia meminta kepada Rize untuk menunggu, karena dia ingin berbicara kepada sebentar dengan Hide.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

Kemudian dia menuju ke arah Hide.

"Hide, bisakah kau pulang sendiri dulu hari ini? Aku ingin mengajak Rize jalan-jalan"

"Wah, kau ingin berkencan yah? Tidak perlu memikirkan aku! Nikmati saja kencanmu! aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Hide menggoda Kaneki.

"Terima Kasih Hide" Kaneki langsung meninggalkan Hide setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Kaneki mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mencoba menelepon sopirnya.

"Sebentar dulu ya, Rize-san, aku ingin menelepon sopirku dulu" kata Kaneki.

"Silahkan" kata Rize.

"Yomo-san, bisakah kau menjemputku di kafe Anteiku?"

[Tentu saja Kaneki-sama, saya akan segera ke sana] kata seorang sopir yang dipanggil Yomo itu.

Sebenarnya, Kaneki adalah anak orang kaya, bahkan ayahnya adalah pengusaha terkaya ke-10 di Tokyo, sehingga dia mempunyai mobil, bahkan lebih dari satu, sopir pribadi, dan juga pelayan. Sehingga dia bisa menggunakan mobil pribadi kapapun dia mau. Hanya saja, Kaneki lebih suka jalan kaki daripada naik mobil, sekalipun sekolahnya cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Tetapi, mana mungkin dia mengajak seorang gadis berkencan dengan berjalan kaki, jika dia memiliki mobil.

Sambil menunggu sopirnya datang, Kaneki dan Rize kembali berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap hidangan mereka di sela perbincangan mereka.

Setelah sopirnya datang, Kaneki dan Rize beranjak dari kafe itu, dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk jalan-jalan.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Kaneki dan Rize menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbelanja di mall, dan menonton di film bioskop hingga jam 21:30 malam.

Setelah dari bioskop, Kaneki menemani Rize pulang ke rumahnya menggunakan mobil.

"Arigato Kaneki-san, sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini, aku sangat senang" kata Rize yang sudah sampai di rumahnya, dan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Douita Rize-san, aku juga senang karena kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini" kata Kaneki yang ikut keluar dari mobil saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Rize.

"Kaneki, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Ada apa? Rize-san?" Kaneki mulai heran dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi Rize yang kelihatan serius.

Dan tiba-tiba, Kaneki dikejutkan oleh tindakan Rize yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kaneki, sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu! Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu, aku harap, kau menerima cintaku, Kaneki-kun"

Kaneki kembali dikejutkan oleh pernyataan cinta dari Rize yang juga menambahkan surfix –kun di belakang namanya. Tetapi dia senang, karena dia mengetahui bahwa Rize juga memiliki perasaan seperti yang dia rasakan. Dia pun membalas pelukan Rize, dan memberikan jawaban kepada Rize.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga mulai tertarik padamu sejak pertama kau memperkenalkan dirimu di kelas, aku juga mencintaimu, Rize-chan, boleh aku memanggimu begitu?"

Setelah itu, Rize pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja Kaneki-kun, kita kan sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Rize dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau benar Rize-chan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu…."

"Tunggu Kaneki-kun" secara tiba-tiba, Rize memotong perkataan Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun, bisakah kau membungkukkan badanmu? Ada yang ingin aku bisikan padamu"

Kaneki yang awalnya bingung, menuruti permintaan kekasih barunya itu untuk membungkukkan badannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rize.

Cup

Kaneki langsung tersentak sambil memegang pipi kanannya dengan wajah memerah setelah Rize memberikan sebuah ciuman ke pipi kanannya.

"Arigato Kaneki-kun, jaa"

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, Rize langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari dan kemudian menutup pintu.

Melihat Rize yang sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Kaneki langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium oleh Rize tadi.

~SKIP TIME~

Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu hubungan Kaneki dan Rize berjalan. Selama menjadi kekasih Kaneki, Rize paling sering jalan-jalan ke mall jika sedang berkencan dengan Kaneki. Rize sangat sering membeli barang yang cukup mahal. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Karena Kaneki berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan dia juga sudah sering berhemat. Sehingga, jika ingin membelikan Rize barang-barang yang mahal, bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Selama menjadi kekasih Kaneki, Rize tidak pernah sekalipun datang ke rumah Kaneki, selalu Kaneki yang datang ke rumah Rize setiap ingin berkencan ataupun keperluan lainnya. Sehingga Rize tidak tahu di mana rumah Kaneki, apalagi bertemu dengan orang tuanya Kaneki. Tetapi, itu bukan masalah, karena Rize tidak perlu repot datang ke rumah Kaneki, cukup Kaneki yang datang ke rumahnya jika ingin menjemput ataupun ada keperluan lain.

Hari ini sebenarnya hari minggu, tetapi Rize tidak bisa berkencan dengan Kaneki. Rize bilang, dia harus ke Hokaido karena neneknya yang tinggal di sana meninggal.

Karena itu, Kaneki memutuskan untuk lari pagi bersama salah satu pelayannya hari ini.

Walaupun orang tua Kaneki memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah, namun, Kaneki bukanlah orang yang sombong. Kaneki dan kedua orang tuanya cukup akrab dengan setiap pegawai di rumahnya. Bahkan mereka dengan senang hati menerima masukan dari pegawainya. Seperti acara lari pagi yang saat ini dia lakukan bersama salah satu pelayannya. Sebelum menjadi kekasih Rize, biasanya dia mengajak salah satu pelayannya untuk lari pagi setiap seminggu sekali.

Hari ini, seorang pelayan bernama Enji Koma yang Kaneki ajak lari pagi. Secara kebetulan, rute yang dipilih oleh Kaneki untuk melakukan lari pagi hari ini adalah rute yang tidak pernah dilewati oleh Kaneki setiap pergi ke manapun bersama Rize. Ada sebuah kejanggalan yang membuat Enji tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat salah satu rumah. Kemudian, Enji mencoba mengintip di sela pagar rumah tersebut.

"Ada apa? Enji-san" kata Kaneki yang berada di belakang Enji.

"ssst" Enji memberikan isyarat kepada Kaneki untuk diam dan mendekat.

Saat Kaneki mencoba ikut melihat melewati sela pagar itu, Kaneki dibuat sangat terkejut. Dia melihat Rize duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di teras rumah itu. Padahal yang dia ingat, Rize mengatakan lewat telepon ingin menghadiri acara pemakaman neneknya yang meninggal di Hokaido. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Kaneki sangat kesal, yaitu Rize yang duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya dan terlihat sangat mesra. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pirang dan berkacamata. Melihat itu, Kaneki mencoba untuk langsung mendatangi Rize dan laki-laki itu. Tetapi, langsung dicegah oleh Enji.

"Kaneki-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Jangan menghalangiku, Enji-san! Biarkan aku yang menegur mereka secara langsung!"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Kaneki-sama. Namun sebaiknya, kita coba dengarkan saja dulu. Saya khawatir laki-laki itu adalah kakaknya. Mereka terlihat mesra karena sudah lama tidak bertemu." kata Enji yang berusaha menenangkan Kaneki.

"Lalu, untuk apa dia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menghadiri pemakaman neneknya?"

"Mungkin dia punya alasan lain. Sebaiknya, kita dengarkan dulu, Kaneki-sama"

Mendengar itu, Kaneki hanya menurut, dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang sedang terjadi.

Walaupun Rize belum pernah datang ke rumah Kaneki, tetapi Kaneki pernah memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Rize saat sedang berkencan.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? Apakah dia curiga?"

"Maksudmu Kaneki? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tenang saja Nishio-kun, aku memainkan peranku dengan baik."

Curiga, peran, dua kata itu membuat Kaneki semakin curiga dan segera ingin ke sana. Tetapi, dia menahan keinginannya, dan memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan.

"Tapi, kau tidak mencintainya kan?"

"Mencintai laki-laki culun seperti itu? Untuk apa? Walaupun Kaneki lebih kaya, tapi aku jelas lebih memilihmu, Nishio-kun. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja, untuk tambahan biaya kencan kita, Nishio-kun."

"Kau licik Rize-chan. Tapi karena itulah aku semakin mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hanya kamu, Nishio-kun"

Sebenarnya, suara Rize dan laki-laki itu masih agak samar-samar karena halaman rumah itu cukup luas. Namun, Kaneki masih bisa mendengar beberapa bagian tertentu yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kaneki-sama…."

Dan apa yang didengar oleh Kaneki, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi dan langsung menghampiri Rize dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Nishio itu, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Enji. Sehingga pelayannya itu tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Rize-chan!"

Nishio dan Rize pun terkejut saat Kaneki tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka saat sedang bermesraan.

"Ka-Kaneki-kun, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Rize yang sedang berusaha mencari alasan.

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan, JADI MENURUTMU SEPERTI APA? Saat kau bilang kau mencintainya!..." kata Kaneki sambil menunjuk Nishio "Saat kau bilang tidak mencintaiku! Saat kau bilang hanya memanfaatkanku! Menurutmu, bagaimana lagi cara untuk mengartikan semua itu? HAH!" kata Kaneki dengan sangat marah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kaneki-kun, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Menjelaskan apa Rize? Semua sudah jelas, kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja!"

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, kau mau apa?" kata Nishio yang tiba-tiba ikut bicara.

"Nishio…." "Sudahlah Rize-chan, kita sudah ketahuan, mau apa lagi?" apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Rize, tidak bisa lagi dia lanjutkan karena dipotong oleh Nishio.

"Kau!" sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Nishio "Kau tau kan, Rize menjadi pacarku? Kenapa kau tidak putuskan saja hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Untuk apa? Dia pacaran denganmu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu saja. Dia membeli barang mewah, dan menjualnya secara online. Hasilnya, untuk kami berdua, kami juga bisa gunakan uang itu untuk tambahan biaya kencan kami" kata Nishio dengan sangat arogan.

"Kau!" sambil kembali menunjuk ke arah wajah Nishio "Kau membuatku muak! Kau sama saja dengan Rize! Kuhabisi kau sekarang! HEAAH!!!" kata Kaneki yang sudah sangat marah, dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan lurus dengan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Nishio.

BUGH

Melihat itu, Nishio langsung memiringkan badannya sambil melakukan tendangan samping ke arah dada Kaneki menggunakan kaki kirinya, dan langsung membuat Kaneki terdorong dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BRUKK

Melihat Kaneki yang terjatuh, Enji pun menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Kaneki-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Kaneki dengan sedikit meringis.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menyerang Kaneki-sama!" kata Enji yang merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nishio.

"Kaneki-sama? Apakah dia majikanmu? Maaf, tapi dia yang lebih dulu menyerangku, aku hanya membela diri"

"Tetap saja, kau yang salah! Dan sekarang, kau harus menerima akibatnya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Enji langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan kananya ke arah pipi kiri Nishio.

Melihat itu, Nishio langsung mengambil posisi sedikit berjongkok untuk menghindari pukulan Enji, dan langsung memukul perut Enji dengan tangan kanannya.

BUGH

"ugh"

Setelah itu, dia langsung mengambil posisi berdiri dan langsung memukul pipi kiri Enji.

BUAGHH

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Nishio dengan cepat menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang dan langsung memutar kaki kanannya ke arah kiri sambil berjongkok. Sehingga kaki kanan Nishio mengenai kaki Enji, dan membuatnya terjatuh.

BRUKK

"Enji-san!" kata Kaneki yang sudah bisa berdiri.

Melihat itu, Nishio langsung berjalan mendekati Kaneki. Enji ingin mencegahnya, namun, dia masih kesulitan bergerak akibat serangan Nishio tadi.

Sementara Rize, dia hanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, walaupun dia bisa saja mencoba berteriak untuk menyuruh mereka berhenti berkelahi.

Saat Nishio berada di dekat Kaneki, Kaneki langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul Nishio. Saat Kaneki mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat dia juga menarik kaki kanannya secara bersamaan, sehingga kaki kirinya yang berada di depan.

Dan itulah yang menjadi kesempatan Nishio untuk langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan dengan memutar kaki kirinya ke arah paha kiri Kaneki, sehingga Kaneki tidak sempat untuk memukul Nishio.

BUGH

Setelah menendang paha Kaneki, Nishio langsung menendang lurus ke arah dada Kaneki menggunakan kaki kanannya.

BUGH

Kaneki yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya karena paha kirinya ditendang oleh Nishio, langsung terdorong ke belakang dan kembali terjatuh.

BRUKK

Kaneki pun hanya bisa meringis setelah terjatuh akibat serangan Nishio.

"Huh…lemah" kata Nishio dengan sangat arogan.

"Apakah kau pikir kau sudah hebat hah?!"

Mendengar itu, Nishio langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat Enji yang sudah berdiri, walaupun agak kesulitan.

Melihat itu, Nishio langsung mendekati Enji sambil menyeringai.

Melihat Nishio yang mendekat ke arahnya, Enji langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan dengan memutar kaki kanannya ke arah pinggang kiri Nishio saat Nishio sudah berada di dekatnya.

Melihat itu, Nishio langsung memblok serangan Enji dengan mengangkat kaki kirinya dengan cukup tinggi, sehingga serangan Enji hanya mengenai bagian samping dari paha dan betis Nishio.

Sebelum menurunkan kaki kirinya, Nishio langsung menendang lurus ke arah dada Enji menggunakan kaki kirinya yang diangkat tadi, sehingga Enji sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

BUGH

Setelah itu, dia langsung melompat ke arah Enji dengan kaki kanan diangkat, dan lutut mengarah ke arah dada Enji, sehingga lutut Nishio mengenai dada Enji.

BUGH

Setelah menyerang Enji dengan lututnya, Nishio langsung memukul pipi kanan Enji dengan tangan kirinya.

BUAGHH

Setelah itu, Nishio langsung memutar siku kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Enji.

BUAGHH

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Nishio pun memutar badannya dan juga kaki kanannya 360 derajat ke arah kanan, sehingga kaki kanannya mengenai pipi kanan Enji.

BUAGHH

Karena serangan itu, tubuh Enji pun terputar 180 derajat ke arah kiri, dan langsung terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap saat tubuhnya menghadap belakang.

BRUKK

Dan secara perlahan, Enji mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dan akhirnya pingsan.

Tap

Tap….

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Tanpa melihat pun, Nishio sudah tahu bahwa itu suara langkah kaki Kaneki. Dan benar saja, saat ini, Kaneki sedang berjalan ke arah Nishio. Namun, langkahnya terlihat tertatih-tatih karena menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Nishio tadi.

Tetapi, karena serangan Nishio tidak terlalu brutal, rasa sakit di tubuh Kaneki menjadi agak menghilang, sehingga Kaneki mulai bisa mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyerang Nishio dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang disiapkan untuk memukul Nishio saat berada di dekatnya.

Melihat itu, Nishio pun memutar kaki kanannya ke arah pelipis kiri Kaneki.

DUAGHH

Walaupun kaki kanannya sudah mengenai pelipis Kaneki, Nishio tidak menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang. Tetapi, dia membiarkan kaki kanannya tetap berputar, sehingga tubuhnya pun ikut berputar ke arah kiri. Saat tubuhnya menghadap belakang, barulah dia menurunkan kaki kanannya.

Tetapi setelah itu, dia langsung memutar kembali kaki kanannya ke arah kiri, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya ke arah yang sama. Hanya saja, jika sebelumnya sasaran Nishio adalah pelipis kiri Kaneki, sekarang sasaran Nishio adalah betis kiri Kaneki yang kebetulan berada di depan.

Karena itu, Kaneki yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya karena serangan sebelumnya langsung terjatuh.

BRUKK

Setelah itu, dia mendekati Kaneki yang sedang meringis.

"Huh…ternyata kau begitu lemah"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nishio langsung menginjak perut Kaneki dengan kaki kanannya.

BUGH

"argh"

"Selain lemah, kau juga bodoh! Sangat mudah untuk ditipu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nishio kembali menginjak perut Kaneki dengan kaki kanannya, saat Kaneki sudah mulai tersulut emosi oleh perkataan Nishio.

BUGH

"argh"

"Pantas saja Rize lebih memilihku daripada memilihmu!"

Kaneki yang semakin emosi karena perkataan Nishio, kembali diinjak di bagian perut oleh kaki kanan Nishio.

BUGH

"argh"

Setelah itu, Nishio mengambil posisi berjongkok, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat emosi Kaneki memuncak.

"Walaupun kau kaya, namun kau tak pantas untuk Rize. Lebih baik…kau tinggalkan saja dia, biarkan dia bersamaku. Jadi…" Nishio pun menyeringai dan kembali berdiri "selamat tinggal"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nishio pun mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk kembali menginjak perut Kaneki.

Kaneki yang emosinya sudah sangat memuncak, secara reflek langsung berguling beberapa kali ke arah kiri sebelum kaki kanan Nishio sempat menginjak perutnya.

Setelah itu, Kaneki mencoba untuk berdiri. Walaupun secara perlahan, karena tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat serangan Nishio tadi.

"Oh…kau sudah bisa menghindar ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu…apakah kau juga sudah bisa melawanku?" kata Nishio sambil menyeringai, dan langsung mendekati Kaneki yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Saat Nishio berada di dekat Kaneki, Kaneki pun langsung memasang posisi siaga layaknya seorang petinju. Tetapi, dengan posisi kaki yang diam, tidak seperti petinju yang biasanya memiliki posisi kaki yang terlihat agak lentur.

Setelah Nishio juga memasang kuda-kuda, Nishio langsung menendang lurus ke arah perut Kaneki menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Kaneki yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki beladiri apapun, hanya bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk menahan serangan Nishio. Yaitu, dengan cara menggenggam kaki kanan Nishio dengan kedua tangannya, dan langsung melemparnya ke arah kiri.

Setelah itu, Kaneki langsung memeluk pinggang Nishio sambil membungkukkan badannya serendah pinggang Nishio saat dia baru ingin memukul Kaneki dengan tangan kanannya. Dalam posisi ini, Nishio cukup kesulitan untuk menyerang Kaneki.

Nishio pun mencoba menyikut punggung Kaneki.

Merasakan ada gerakan dari tubuh Nishio, Kaneki mencoba melangkah mundur dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk Nishio untuk mengganggu apapun serangan Nishio yang tidak bisa dilihatnya, sehingga tubuh Nishio tertarik ke depan, dan tidak jadi menyikut Kaneki.

Gagal menyikut Kaneki, Nishio mencoba menyerang Kaneki dengan cara membenturkan lutut kanannya ke arah perut Kaneki yang sedang menghadap ke bawah.

Kaneki yang kembali merasakan gerakan dari tubuh Nishio, langsung kembali melangkah mundur dengan tangan yang masih memeluk Nishio, sehingga tubuh Nishio kembali tertarik ke depan, dan gagal menyerang Kaneki.

Saat merasakan gerakan dari tubuh Nishio tadi, Kaneki sempat melihat kaki kanan Nishio yang sedikit bergerak. Karena itu, Kaneki mendapatkan ide untuk menjatuhkan Nishio.

Kaneki pun langsung berjongkok, memeluk kedua kaki Nishio, dan langsung berdiri dengan tangan yang masih memeluk kaki Nishio, sehingga Nishio langsung terjatuh.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang Nishio, Kaneki langsung memukul perut Nishio dengan tangan kirinya sebelum tubuh Nishio menyentuh tanah. Sementara kedua kaki Nishio dijepit di sebelah kanan tubuh Kaneki menggunakan tangan kanannya.

BUGH

BRUKK

Setelah itu, Kaneki langsung memukul perut Nishio secara bertubi-tubi.

BUGH BUGH

BUGH BUGH

BUGH BUGH

BUGH….

"Hentikan!"

Secara spontan, Kaneki berhenti memukuli Nishio karena mendengar suara Rize, dan langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

Tetapi, tidak lama setelah itu, Kaneki langsung menduduki tubuh Nishio, dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah pipi kiri Nishio dengan tangan kanannya.

Nishio yang sedang kesakitan dan sulit bergerak, hanya bisa menahan pukulan Kaneki dengan cara menaruh kedua tangannya di samping pipi kirinya.

Karena kedua tangan Nishio menghalangi pipi kirinya, Kaneki pun mencoba memukul pipi kanan Nishio dengan tangan kirinya.

Tetapi, Nishio langsung melindungi pipi kanannya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sehingga pukulan Kaneki kembali terhalang oleh tangan Nishio.

"Kaneki, hentikan!"

Kaneki kembali berhenti memukuli Nishio, dan langsung melihat ke arah Rize yang mencoba menyuruh Kaneki berhenti, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat mulai gelisah. Namun, Kaneki menoleh ke arah Rize hanya karena reflek.

Kaneki pun langsung menepis kedua tangan Nishio agar tidak bisa melindungi pipi kirinya.

Setelah itu, Kaneki langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah pipi kanan Nishio secara bertubi-tubi. Karena kedua tangan Nishio cukup kesakitan akibat pukulan Kaneki tadi, Nishio pun tidak cukup kuat untuk menggeser kedua tangannya yang ditepis oleh Kaneki, sehingga Nishio harus rela menerima beberapa pukulan Kaneki yang mengarah ke pipi kanannya.

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun menepis kedua tangan Nishio agar tidak bisa melindungi pipi kanannya. Nishio yang sudah mulai lemas, hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima apapun serangan Kaneki nanti.

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Tap

BRUKK

Namun, sebelum sempat memukul Nishio, seseorang sudah berlari ke arah Kaneki, dan langsung mendorong Kaneki saat sudah berada di sebelah kirinya, sehingga Kaneki pun langsung terjatuh.

Orang yang mendorong Kaneki adalah seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menghentikan Kaneki yang sedang menghajar Nishio.

Dia adalah…Rize.

-To be continued


	2. Dirubah oleh Sebuah Kekecewaan

I Have Changed, Now!

Disclaimer :Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida

Rate : M (maybe)

Genre : yang jelas Romace Action

Warning : AU, NTR, OOC (maybe), dll (kalo ada).

Pair : Kaneki x Rize, slight Rize x Nishio, slight Kaneki x …(?)

Chapter 2

Saat ini, Kaneki sedang duduk di sebelah kiri tubuh Nishio setelah didorong oleh Rize. Sementara itu, Nishio saat ini masih terbaring lemah. Hanya saja, dengan kepala yang disandarkan oleh Rize di atas pahanya.

"Nishio-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melihat Rize yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan Nishio, ditambah surfix -kun yang sejak tadi ditambahkan oleh Rize saat menyebutkan nama Nishio, membuat Kaneki kesal kepada Rize.

"Rize-chan, kenapa kau malah menghentikaku saat menghajarnya? Sementara saat dia menghajarku, kau malah diam saja!"

"Karena aku mencintainya! Ya, ku akui aku mencintainya. Ku akui, sebenarnya ... aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu bulan lalu. Ku akui, aku hanya memanfaatkamu saja. Sejak hari pertama sekolah, aku sudah menyadari ... bahwa kau sering memperhatikanku. Aku pun bertanya kepada teman-temanku yang ternyata dulu satu sekolah denganmu. Aku pun mengetahui ... bahwa kau berasal dari keluarga orang terkaya ke-10 di kota ini.

Tetapi, aku tidak langsung mendekatimu, karena aku ingin membuatmu penasaran dengan bersikap biasa saja. Aku pun sudah berbicara dengan Nishio tentang ini, dan dia setuju. Dengan syarat, aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, hanya memanfaatkamu saja. Karena itulah, aku menerima ajakanmu untuk jalan-jalan hari itu, dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, walaupun semua itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang pelukan dan ciumanku di malam itu..."

~Flashback~

CUP

Kaneki langsung tersentak sambil memegangi pipi kanannya dengan wajah yang memerah setelah Rize memberikan sebuah ciuman ke pipi kanannya.

"Arigato Kaneki-kun, jaa"

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, Rize langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari, dan kemudian menutup pintu.

Melihat Rize yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kaneki langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium oleh Rize tadi.

Saat di dalam rumah, Rize langsung membersihkan badan dan juga bibirnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hiii, kalau bukan karena hartanya, aku tidak mau memeluk dan menciumnya seperti tadi" kata Rize.

~Flashback End~

"Oh ... ternyata begitu. Tetapi Rize-chan, kumohon, tinggalkan saja Nishio! Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Huh ... kau pikir kau lebih baik dari Nishio! Kau memang kaya, tetapi, sifatmu yang sok polos itu, membuatmu terlihat sangat culun! Dan dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, membuatku berpikir ... bukan Nishio yang pantas aku tinggalkan, tetapi kau! Mulai hari ini, kita putus!"

Terkejut? Ya, Kaneki sangat terkejut mendengar Rize memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"Rize-chan ... kumohon, jangan putuskan hubunganmu denganku!" kata Kaneki yang berharap Rize membatalkan keputusannya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Karena mulai saat ini, kau bukan kekasihku lagi! Pergi! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" kata Rize yang sudah tidak bisa lagi membatalkan keputusannya.

Apakah harus seperti ini? Apakah Kaneki harus menerima cinta karena harta, dan ditinggalkan karena sifatnya yang mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk? Apakah dia juga harus ditinggalkan hanya karena menyakiti untuk mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya? Walaupun dia tidak dicintai oleh orang yang dia cintai.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Kaneki juga menyadari, bahwa dia sudah sangat kehilangan harga dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini, dirinya yang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Rize. Selama ini, Rize yang mengkhianati cintanya, bukan sebaliknya. Selama ini, Kaneki tidak pernah selingkuh, walaupun hanya niat untuk selingkuh ataupun melakukan hal buruk apapun kepada Rize.

Namun, malah Rize yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Bahkan, Kaneki sampai memohon agar Rize tidak memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Namun, Rize malah menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya itu, dan memilih laki-laki lain.

Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk pasrah, dan menerima apapun keputusan Rize.

"Baiklah Rize, jika kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, maka, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semoga kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu itu, Rize"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki pun berdiri, dan beranjak meninggalkan Rize dan Nishio yang sudah bisa bangun, walaupun hanya dalam posisi duduk.

Kemudian, Kaneki berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih mendekati Enji yang masih pingsan untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Setelah berada di dekat tubuh Enji, Kaneki mencoba membangunkan Enji dengan cara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Enji-san ... bangun! Enji-san ... bangun!"

Karena tidak berhasil membangunkan Enji, Kaneki pun mencoba menghubungi sopir pribadinya menggunakan ponselnya untuk menjemputnya dan juga Enji.

"Halo, Yomo-san, bisakah kau menjemputku di halte dekat *?"

[Baiklah Kaneki-sama, saya akan segera ke sana]

Setelah menutup telepon, Kaneki mencoba menarik tangan Enji agar bisa memapahnya.

Kaneki cukup kesulitan untuk memapah tubuh Enji, karena tubuhnya sendiri masih lumayan sakit akibat serangan dari Nishio tadi.

Saat baru saja berdiri sambil memapah tubuh pingsan Enji, Kaneki sempat menoleh ke arah Rize sambil mengatakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

'Semoga kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Rize-chan'

Setelah itu, dia menghadapkan wajahnya kembali ke depan, dan langsung berjalan dengan perlahan sambil memapah tubuh pingsan Enji.

Namun, saat baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang rumah itu, Kaneki sudah terjatuh dengan posisi tangan kiri dan kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah untuk menahan tubuhnya. Seandainya tangan kanannya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Enji, mungkin tubuh Enji sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Namun, saat Kaneki mencoba berdiri, mata Enji pun perlahan terbuka. Karena merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya di sebelah kanannya, Enji pun menoleh ke arah kanan, dan melihat Kaneki yang sedang memapah tubuhnya.

"Kaneki-sama? Ugh"

Enji langsung meringis setelah menyebutkan nama majikannya karena tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Enji-san?" kata Kaneki memastikan.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Kaneki-sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan setelah melawan laki-laki pirang tadi"

Setelah Kaneki mengatakan itu, Enji pun mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah ingatannya terkumpul, tiba-tiba Enji menjadi emosi.

"Laki-laki itu ... uhuk ... Kaneki-sama, di mana laki-laki itu? Biarkan saya menghajarnya...ugh" kata Enji sambil terbatuk dan meringis karena tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Tenanglah Enji-san, sepertinya tubuhmu masih belum pulih. Sebaiknya, kita sembuhkan dulu tubuhmu. Lagipula, aku sudah...ugh... mengalahkannya"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Kaneki sempat hampir terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang masih sakit, dan mulai tidak sanggup untuk memapah Enji. Seandainya kakinya tidak cukup kuat, mungkin dia sudah benar-benar terjatuh sekarang.

"Kaneki-sama! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" kata Enji dengan nada bicara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kaneki-sama, sepertinya, memang benar apa yang anda katakan tadi. Kita tidak perlu lagi mengurus laki-laki pirang itu! Lagipula, anda bilang anda sudah mengalahkannya. Biarkan Kami-sama yang memberikan hukuman padanya nanti. Saat ini, sebaiknya kita mengobati tubuh kita dulu"

"Kau benar, Enji-san"

"Kaneki-sama, saya rasa, anda dapat melepaskan saya sekarang. Saya bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Apakah kau yakin, Enji-san? Sepertinya, kau belum benar-benar pulih" kata Kaneki dengan nada bicara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Saya yakin, Kaneki-sama. Lagipula, tubuh anda juga belum benar-benar pulih. Justru seharusnya, saya yang memapah tubuh anda. Mengingat tubuh saya yang lebih besar dari tubuh anda. Dan juga, saya adalah pelayan anda. Jika seperti ini, saya merasa belum menjadi pelayan yang baik" kata Enji dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu, Enji-san. Kau dan semua pegawai di rumahku sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, ayah, dan ibuku. Bagi kami, kalian semua sudah bekerja dengan baik"

Enji pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan majikannya yang satu ini. Mungkin di tempat lain, dia akan sulit menemukan majikan seperti Kaneki dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Arigato, Kaneki-sama"

"Doita, Enji-san"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki pun melepaskan tubuh Enji. Namun, sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Enji secara tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kaneki.

"Oh iya, Kaneki-sama. Jikalau berkenan, bolehkah saya bertanya tentang Rize?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Enji, Kaneki pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat murung.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kaneki, Enji pun merasa bersalah atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dia lontarkan kepada majikannya itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Kaneki-sama. Jikalau anda memang tidak berkenan, saya tidak akan memaksa anda untuk menjawab pertanyaan saya"

"Tidak apa-apa, Enji-san. Rize akhirnya mengakui perbuatannya. Dia mengakui, bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku, dan hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Dia mengakui, bahwa selama ini, dia sudah menjadi kekasih laki-laki pirang tadi selama satu bulan. Dia juga mengakui, bahwa laki-laki pirang tadi juga menyetujui Rize menjadi kekasihku. Dengan syarat, dia tidak boleh mencintaiku, hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

Namun, yang lebih parah dari itu, justru dia yang memutuskan hubungan denganku. Hanya karena sifatku yang dia anggap sok polos dan karena aku menghajar laki-laki pirang yang ternyata bernama Nishio itu. Bahkan, saat aku memohon kepadanya untuk membatalkan keputusannya itu, dia malah membentakku, dan menolak mentah-mentah permintaanku"

Mendengar itu, emosi Enji kembali meluap.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia berbuat seperti itu! Itu namanya penghinaan!"

"Sudahlah Enji-san, kita tidak perlu lagi mengurus gadis itu"

"Tetapi, Kaneki-sama..."

"Sudahlah, cukup! Seperti yang sempat kau katakan tadi, biarkan Kami-sama yang membalasnya"

Mendengar itu, Enji hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah Kaneki-sama, maafkan atas kelancangan saya yang berani berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi kepada anda"

"Tidak apa-apa, Enji-san"

Setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namun, sebelum mereka sampai di halte tempat Kaneki menyuruh sopirnya untuk menjemputnya dan juga Enji, sebuah mobil sudah berhenti di dekat mereka. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai oleh sopir yang Kaneki hubungi tadi. Dan itu semakin terbukti dengan keluarnya sang sopir, Renji Yomo.

Melihat Kaneki dan juga Enji, Yomo pun kaget dan langsung bertanya kepada mereka.

"Enji-san, Kaneki-sama, apa yang terjadi kepada kalian?"

"Kami tadi habis berkelahi dengan selingkuhan Rize" kata Kaneki.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita obati dulu luka kalian"

Setelah Yomo mengatakan itu, Kaneki dan Enji masuk ke dalam mobil. Karena luka mereka tidak terlalu parah, Yomo pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Kaneki pulang untuk diobati di rumah.

Setelah Kaneki dan Enji selesai diobati, Kaneki pun diajak bicara oleh kepala pelayannya yang bernama Yoshimura. Dia pun menanyakan tentang apa saja yang terjadi sehingga Kaneki dan Enji bisa seperti sekarang ini. Kaneki pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoshimura.

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya, Yoshimura-san. Aku pun tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus mengalami kejadian sepahit ini? Apakah semua wanita memang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kaneki-sama. Sebagai buktinya, anda dapat melihat ibu anda, dia sangat tulus mencintai ayah anda. Saya dapat mengetahui ketulusan ibu anda cukup dengan melihatnya, karena saya sudah menjadi pelayan ayah anda beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan ayah dan ibu anda. Hanya karena seorang wanita melakukan hal buruk seperti yang anda katakan tadi, bukan berarti semua wanita bisa berbuat sejahat itu. Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini, dan tentunya, memiliki perbedaan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Kaneki-sama, saya harap anda bisa bersabar dan memaafkan apa yang telah Rize lakukan pada anda. Saya percaya, jikalau anda kuat dan mau bersabar, maka anda akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Saya berkata seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Karena sudah banyak kisah nyata dari orang sukses dengan modal sebuah kesabaran"

"Aku rasa itu sulit, Yoshimura-san. Karena apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Rize, telah membuatku sangat sakit hati. Aku juga baru tahu, bahwa saat cinta dikhianati, rasa sakitnya akan separah ini"

"Saya mengerti perasaan anda, Kaneki-sama. Seandainya saya berada pada posisi anda saat ini, mungkin saya juga akan merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tetapi, jika anda terus menyimpan rasa dendam di hati anda, justru hanya akan menyiksa diri anda sendiri. Dan jika dendam anda bisa terbalas, apakah Rize tidak akan berbalik menaruh dendam kepada anda?"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Yoshimura-san? Rize yang mengkhianatiku. Seandainya aku berhasil membalas dendam kepadanya, kenapa dia yang justru ingin membalas dendam kepadaku?"

"Karena Rize bisa saja sakit hati atas apa yang sudah anda lakukan. Walaupun tidak semua orang, tetapi beberapa orang di dunia ini bisa saja menaruh dendam kepada seseorang yang menyakiti hatinya, walaupun dia sendiri yang bersalah. Jika terus seperti itu, maka permusuhan mungkin tidak akan selesai"

Kaneki pun terdiam sesaat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshimura. Kemudian dia kembali bertanya kepada Yoshimura.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatiku ini? Yoshimura-san?"

"Anda bisa mencoba mengalihkan pikiran anda dengan mengisi waktu luang anda, Kaneki-sama. Anda bisa memperbanyak belajar. Dengan begitu, perhatian anda akan teralihkan. Anda juga bisa mencoba mulai berlatih beladiri. Memang Tokyo sudah sangat dikenal sebagai salah satu kota paling aman di dunia. Namun, kejahatan bisa terjadi di mana saja. Selain untuk menjaga diri, berlatih beladiri juga bisa menjadi salah satu cara yang bagus untuk meraih prestasi. Dengan berlatih sungguh-sungguh dan mengikuti berbagai turnamen beladiri, anda bisa meraih prestasi yang mungkin berguna untuk masa depan anda"

"Untuk apa prestasi dalam hal beladiri? Yoshimura-san? Bukankah dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan meraih prestasi di bidang akademik sudah cukup untuk kesuksesanku di masa depan? Yoshimura-san? Lagipula, aku mempunyai orang tua dengan karir yang cukup untuk menjamin masa depanku"

"Memang benar, dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan karir yang dimiliki oleh orangtua anda bisa membuat masa depan anda cukup terjamin. Namun, terkadang memiliki bakat lebih dari satu juga penting. Saya pernah mendengar cerita dari ayah anda saat dia mengadakan pertemuan dengan kliennya di sebuah kota di luar Jepang.

Saat sedang berbincang tentang sesuatu di luar pekerjaannya, dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa kota yang dia kunjungi itu memiliki tingkat pengangguran yang tinggi. Penyebabnya adalah keterbatasan keahlian. Bukan hanya di kota itu, di beberapa kota di negara itu juga memiliki tingkat pengangguran yang tinggi. Sehingga negara itu dikategorikan sebagai negara berkembang.

Selain itu, latihan beladiri dengan serius akan membuat pikiran anda menjadi lebih teralihkan dibandingkan hanya dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Sehingga anda bisa lebih cepat dalam menghilangkan rasa sakit hati yang anda rasakan saat ini"

"Benarkah itu? Yoshimura-san?"

"Anda bisa mencobanya, Kaneki-sama. Walaupun mungkin membutuhkan waktu, namun saya yakin, cepat atau lambat sakit hati anda bisa terobati"

"Baiklah Yoshimura-san, saya akan mencobanya"

~SKIP TIME~

Sudah 5 bulan setelah hari di mana Rize memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kaneki. Saat ini, Kaneki sedang mengadakan reuni dengan teman satu SMP-nya dulu.

"Apakah itu benar? Kaneki?"

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas, itu adalah kenyataanya. Sebenarnya, aku sekarang sudah tidak terlalu suka mengungkit-ungkit aib orang. Namun, karena aku sudah mendapatkan fitnah karena ini, terpaksa aku ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Aku sebenarnya juga sudah menduga bahwa kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seburuk itu. Mengingat sifatmu yang sangat polos. Walaupun aku merasa sekarang sifatmu mulai berubah, aku tetap yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal seburuk itu"

"Arigatou, Hide. Karena kau sudah percaya kepadaku"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kaneki. Karena kau adalah temanku"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, jaa"

"Jaa ne, Kaneki"

Saat ini, Kaneki baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Hide. Hide memang satu SMP dengan Kaneki. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang alasan hubungan Rize dan Kaneki berakhir. Rize memberitahu bahwa Kaneki ketahuan selingkuh. Sehingga Rize memutuskan hubungan dengan Kaneki.

Hide tidak akan mempercayai perkataan Rize itu dengan mudah. Karena sebagai teman, Hide sangat mempercayai Kaneki. Lagipula, Hide tahu betul bagaimana sifat Kaneki. Yang dia tahu, Kaneki terlalu polos untuk melakukan perselingkuhan.

Memang ada bukti yang sedikit menunjukkan bahwa Kaneki yang bersalah dalam putusnya hubungan Kaneki dengan Rize, yaitu, pindahnya Kaneki ke sekolah lain. Sehingga, Rize beralasan bahwa Kaneki pindah sekolah karena malu ketahuan selingkuh oleh Rize. Padahal, Kaneki pindah sekolah agar bisa lebih mudah melupakan Rize.

Dan apakah Hide sempat mengatak bahwa sifat Kaneki berubah? Tentu saja. Kaneki yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Kaneki yang dulu.

Dulu, walaupun Kaneki tidak banyak bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, setidaknya Kaneki akan memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk orang yang menyapanya. Kaneki juga akan tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang sangat lucu, walaupun tidak sampai terbahak-bahak. Kaneki juga selalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya setiap kali berbicara dengan seseorang, tidak peduli siapapun itu.

Tetapi sekarang, jangankan sebuah tawa, sebuah senyuman saja, tidak pernah lagi terlihat di wajah Kaneki. Jika ada yang menyapanya, Kaneki hanya mengucapkan kalimat balasan yang sesuai dengan cara orang menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semua itu terjadi karena pikiran dan perasaan Kaneki tertutupi oleh latihan beladiri dan belajar yang sangat serius. Sehingga Kaneki menjadi sulit untuk tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

Namun, bukan berarti hasil dari belajar dan latihan seriusnya hanya menghasilkan keburukan.

Karena latihan beladiri dan belajar yang serius, pikiran Kaneki menjadi teralihkan. Sehingga, Kaneki tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang telah Rize lakukan padanya. Sekalipun Kaneki sempat memikirkannya, Kaneki yakin, dia bisa memaafkan Rize. Prestasi Kaneki di bidang akademik juga meningkat. Di akhir semester, Kaneki meraih peringkat ke-3 di kelasnya. Karena Kaneki berlatih beladiri secara serius, Kaneki berhasil meraih juara ke-2 saat mengikuti sebuah turnamen beladiri tingkat kota. Dalam latihan beladiri, tentu ada yang disebut dengan latihan fisik. Latihan fisik itu membuat fisik Kaneki lebih kuat dan bugar. Bentuk tubuh Kaneki juga menjadi lebih tinggi dan atletis.

Sifat dingin Kaneki juga menjadi daya tarik bagi beberapa gadis di tempat Kaneki bersekolah. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya karena sifat dinginnya itu. Namun, karena pikirannya telah teralihkan oleh pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri, Kaneki pun tidak menghiraukan para gadis yang mendekatinya. Bukan karena Kaneki menyukai sesama jenis. Hanya saja, pikiran dan perasaannya yang sudah teralihkan oleh hal lain.

Kaneki juga menjaga pandangan matanya agar tidak mudah terpesona oleh kecantikan para gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya, yaitu dengan cara membaca novel setiap berjalan dan juga berbicara dengan perempuan di dekatnya. Walaupun membaca novel sambil berjalan, Kaneki tidak pernah menabrak seseorang saat sedang membaca novelnya. Karena Kaneki bisa melihat sekilas tubuh seseorang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, dan juga Kaneki mendengarkan langkah kaki orang yang berjalan di dekatnya. Sehingga dia menjadi lebih waspada.

Saat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang gadis, dia tidak selalu menatap mata gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Inilah satu lagi perubahan pada sifat Kaneki. Kaneki hanya menatap mata gadis yang dia ajak bicara jika dia ingin mengakhiri kalimatnya atau dia merasa gadis yang dia ajak bicara ingin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Novel yang Kaneki baca juga novel yang hampir atau mungkin tidak memiliki sedikitpun unsur yang mengarah ke genre romantis. Kebanyakan novel yang dibaca oleh Kaneki mengarah pada cerita detektif.

Kaneki menghindari pandangan mata yang berlebihan kepada para gadis, dan menghindari novel romantis karena dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Kaneki tidak ingin cinta mengganggu keinginannya untuk menjadi orang sukses. Kaneki juga khawatir dia akan membenci seseorang yang dia cintai saat sudah berpisah.

Dia memang akan membuka hatinya, namun bukan sekarang. Nanti, jika dia sudah sukses dan siap menikah. Dia merasa, jika masih di usia sekolah dia sudah memiliki pacar, hubungannya akan berakhir sebelum sempat menikah. Dan akhirnya, dia akan membenci orang yang sebelumnya dia cintai. Padahal hubungannya hanya sebatas pacar. Jika sudah menikah, dia yakin dia tidak akan mudah terpisahkan dengan orang yang dia cintai, karena ada ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sekedar hubungan pacar.

-To be continued


	3. Hukuman untuk Rize dan Nishio

I Have Changed, Now!

Disclaimer :

Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida

Rate : M (maybe)

Genre : yang jelas Romace Action

Warning : AU, NTR, OOC (maybe), dll (kalo ada).

Pair : Kaneki x Rize, slight Rize x Nishio, slight Kaneki x … (?)

Chapter 3

Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam. Saat ini, Rize baru saja sampai di rumah setelah diantar oleh Nishio menggunakan motornya. Mereka baru saja pulang setelah berkencan. Walaupun dulu Nishio dan Rize memanfaatkan Kaneki, namun, sepeda motor yang Nishio gunakan itu bukan hasil dari memanfaatkan Kaneki. Nishio sudah memilikinya sebelum menjadi kekasih Rize.

Sebenarnya, Nishio bukanlah dari keluarga miskin. Namun, karena ide dari Rize untuk memanfaatkan Kaneki cukup menggiurkan, Nishio pun setuju dengan ide dari Rize itu.

Tidak lama setelah Nishio pergi meninggalkan Rize, seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Namun, Nishio sudah terlanjur pergi sebelum perempuan itu sempat memanggilnya.

"NISHIO-KUUUN!!!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil nama kekasihnya, Rize pun menoleh ke arah perempuan itu. Rize pun dibuat heran dengan caranya menambahkan suffix -kun pada nama kekasihnya itu. Suffix -kun (untuk laki-laki) dan suffix -chan (untuk perempuan) biasanya digunakan untuk seorang kekasih atau seseorang yang memang sudah akrab.

Perempuan yang dilihat oleh Rize memiliki ciri-ciri rambut yang berwarna coklat dan pendek. Perempuan itu memakai mantel bulu dan celana jeans yang terlihat sedikit longgar. Walaupun mantelnya terlihat sedikit longgar, namun, Rize dapat melihat lekukan yang menunjukkan bahwa perut gadis itu cukup membuncit. Namun, jika melihat bentuk wajah perempuan itu, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang gemuk.

"Gomen, apakah kau tadi baru saja memanggil kekasihku?"

"Apa? Nishio-kun adalah kekasihmu?"

Rize pun dibuat heran dengan ekspresi perempuan itu yang terlihat terkejut. Rize pun menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu, dan balik bertanya kepada perempuan itu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Mendengar itu, perempuan itu pun secara tiba-tiba menangis. Melihat itu, Rize pun berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah berada di dalam rumah Rize, perempuan itu pun menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Perempuan itu bernama Kimi Nishino. Kimi berasal dari Okinawa, dan baru beberapa hari di Tokyo. Ternyata, Kimi adalah kekasih Nishio. Kimi sudah menjadi kekasih Nishio sejak satu tahun lalu.

Rize pun terkejut mengetahuinya. Setahu Rize, Nishio belum punya pacar saat bertemu dengannya. Dan yang lebih membuat Rize terkejut, ternyata perempuan bernama Kimi itu sedang mengandung anak dari Nishio. Saat Kimi membuka mantelnya, terlihat jelas dari balik kaos longgarnya, lekukan perut yang cukup besar, yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu sudah lama mengandung janin dalam perutnya itu. Kimi juga mengatakan bahwa dia sudah hampir 8 bulan mengandung anak Nishio.

Sebenarnya, Kimi sempat menolak saat Nishio memintanya untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri di luar nikah. Namun, karena Nishio berjanji akan menikahinya, Kimi pun mau melakukannya. Tidak lama setelah Kimi mengetahui bahwa dia hamil, dia pun mencoba memberitahu Nishio. Namun, dia malah kehilangan keberadaan Nishio.

Karena dianggap aib oleh keluarganya, Kimi pun diusir dari rumahnya. Kimi pun sedih, dan terpaksa menanggung beban hidupnya sendiri. Dia pindah ke Osaka, dan bekerja di sana. Karena tidak punya tempat tinggal, dia pun tidur di salah satu ruangan di tempat kerjanya.

7 bulan kemudian, kakak sepupunya yang tinggal di Tokyo baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Kimi diusir dari rumahnya karena ketahuan hamil di luar nikah. Kakak sepupunya itu bernama Itori. Mendengar itu, dia pun mencoba menghubungi Kimi yang untungnya diizinkan membawa ponsel. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Kimi, Itori pun memutuskan untuk cuti, dan mendatangi tempat kerja Kimi.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kimi, Itori pun mengajak Kimi untuk tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo. Karena keadaannya sekarang, Kimi pun menerima ajakan Itori, walaupun awalnya dia merasa tidak enak merepotkan Itori.

Di hari ketiga Kimi tinggal di rumah Itori, Kimi berangkat ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa kandungnya. Kimi pergi sendiri karena Itori sangat sibuk, bahkan mungkin baru pulang sekitar jam 9 malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari dokter kandungan, Kimi melihat dari jarak sekitar 20 meter, Nishio yang sedang duduk di sepeda motornya, dan sedang berbicara dengan Rize. Setelah yakin bahwa itu benar-benar Nishio, Kimi pun mencoba memanggilnya. Namun, Nishino sudah terlanjur pergi menggunakan sepeda motornya.

Rize pun merasa sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kimi. Yang dia tahu, Nishio tidak mempunyai pacar saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Namun, ada sedikit rasa percaya di dalam hati Rize atas apa yang diceritakan oleh Kimi. Karena itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Kimi ke rumah Nishio, dan berbicara langsung dengannya.

Di tempat lain, Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian berupa blazer hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang ada di balik blazer itu. Pakaian itu dipadukan dengan celana dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu adalah Kaneki yang sedang berjalan sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, membaca novel di tangan kirinya yang hampir tanpa unsur percintaan.

Kaneki baru saja pulang dari acara reuni dengan teman satu SMP-nya. Namun, Kaneki tidak sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kaneki sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah temannya yang juga ikut reuni namun pulang duluan. Kaneki mendatangi rumah temannya itu karena ada barang milik temannya yang tertinggal di tempat acara reuni tadi. Dan itu terlihat dari tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kantung belanja.

Barang yang ketinggalan itu adalah sepasang sarung tangan, dan sebuah kupluk yang baru saja dibeli oleh temannya itu dalam perjalanan menuju pesta reunian tadi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah temannya itu, hanya ada satu rute yang bisa Kaneki lewati, dan rute itu melewati bagian depan rumah Nishio. Untungnya, Kaneki sudah tidak menyimpan dendam kepada laki-laki pirang berkacamata itu.

Saat baru keluar dari sebuah gang yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter di sebelah kiri rumah Nishio, Kaneki sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran dua orang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Nishio. Rasa penasaran yang bercampur dengan rasa terkejut itu, membuat Kaneki secara refleks bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok yang berada di dekat belokan itu.

Setelah Kaneki perhatikan, ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah Rize yang sedang bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengan Rize di rumahnya, yang tidak lain adalah Kimi Nishino.

Terjadi perbincangan antara kedua perempuan itu dengan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Nishio. Namun, Kaneki tidak bisa melihat tubuh Nishio karena tempat Nishio berdiri saat ini. Seandainya pagar yang berada di dekat tubuh Nishio itu ditutup, maka Nishio akan berada di belakang pagar rumahnya itu. Sedangkan Kaneki saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter di sebelah kiri rumah Nishio. Dan karena jaraknya itu, Kaneki juga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua perempuan itu dengan Nishio.

"Nishio-kun, aku ingin penjelasan darimu! Apakah benar gadis ini adalah pacarmu? Dan apakah benar kau meninggalkannya setelah menghamilinya?" tanya Rize dengan tegas kepada Nishio.

"Kau tenang dulu, Rize-chan. Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, agar aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" jawab Nishio.

Sementara itu, Kaneki hanya memperhatikan tanpa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'Kira-kira, apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Kaneki dalam hati 'apa yang kupikirkan? Sepertinya, ini bukan urusanku' sambungnya.

Merasa tidak perlu lagi sembunyi, Kaneki pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat Kaneki baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Rize dan Kimi pun masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah Nishio. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaneki.

Namun, saat Kaneki tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pagar rumah Nishio ...

jleb/"kyaa"

Kaneki dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang perempuan. Karena itu, Kaneki pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat sudah berada di dekat pagar rumah Nishio, Kaneki pun bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada di pagar rumah Nishio itu.

brukk

Kaneki pun dibuat terkejut oleh seorang perempuan yang tergeletak di tanah. Perempuan itu tidak lain adalah Kimi. Di tanah dekat tubuhnya, terlihat darah yang sepertinya keluar dari tubuh perempuan itu. Dan saat Kaneki melihat ke arah Nishio, terlihat sebuah pisau dapur berlumuran darah di tangan kirinya. Karena itu, Kaneki pun dapat memastikan bahwa Nishio baru saja membunuh Kimi.

Kaneki yang awalnya mematung karena kejadian di depan matanya ini, langsung dibuat geram dengan apa yang baru saja Nishio lakukan. Dia memang sudah bisa memaafkan apa yang dulu pernah Nishio lakukan padanya. Namun, yang satu ini tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh Kaneki. Karena itu, dia hampir saja mendatangi Nishio langsung untuk menghajarnya. Sementara Rize, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena terkejut melihat Nishio yang tega membunuh Kimi yang sedang hamil anaknya.

Namun, karena merasa tidak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh Rize dan Nishio, Kaneki pun memutuskan untuk menutupi identitasnya secepat mungkin. Dengan cara menjadikan blazer yang dipakainya sebagai masker, dan memakai kupluk milik temannya tadi agar warna rambutnya tidak terlihat oleh Rize dan Nishio. Kaneki juga memakai sarung tangan milik temannya tadi agar sidik jarinya tidak menempel di pisau yang sedang dipegang Nishio seandainya Kaneki bisa merebut dan membuang pisau yang sedang dipegang oleh Nishio itu.

"Nishio-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Setelah Rize mengatakan itu, Kaneki langsung masuk ke dalam pagar rumah Nishio dengan berjalan perlahan agar Nishio yang sedang menatap mata Rize tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Namun, instingnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah Kaneki.

Menyadari kehadiran Kaneki, Nishio pun dengan cepat mengambil posisi di belakang Rize, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Rize dengan tangan kanannya sambil menodongkan pisau di tangan kirinya ke depan leher Rize.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau di sini?" kata Nishio yang sama sekali tidak mengenali Kaneki.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nishio, Kaneki langsung mendekati Kimi, dengan harapan bahwa perempuan itu masih bisa diselamatkan.

Saat berada di dekat perempuan itu, Kaneki mencoba memeriksa denyut nadinya dengan menempelkan dua jarinya ke bagian sebelah kanan leher Kimi. Namun, Kaneki tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun denyut nadi dari perempuan itu.

Kaneki pun mencoba melepas sarung tangan kanannya, kemudian mendekatkan dua jarinya ke dekat lubang hidung Kimi untuk memeriksa nafasnya. Namun, Kaneki tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun nafas dari perempuan itu.

"Hey, apakah kau berharap wanita itu masih bisa hidup. Dengan tusukan seperti itu dan rasa sakit akibat keguguran, tidak akan ada harapan bagi wanita itu untuk tetap hidup" kata Nishio sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar itu, Kaneki pun dibuat terkejut karena menyadari sesuatu. Dan itu terbukti dengan perut buncit Kimi.

Kaneki pun berdiri dan langsung menghadap Nishio.

"Maksudmu? Perempuan yang baru saja kau bunuh ini ... sedang hamil?"

"Itu benar! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, wanita itu adalah wanita yang yang dihamili oleh Nishio di luar nikah. Aku curiga bahwa dia tidak ingin bertanggung ..."

"Diam kau!" apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Rize, langsung dipotong oleh Nishio. Dia pun kembali berbicara dengan Kaneki.

"Itu benar. Ku akui memang aku sudah menghamilinya di luar nikah. Aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya dengan pergi dari Okinawa ke sini. Sayang sekali, dia berhasil menemukanku di sini. Untungnya, aku berhasil membunuhnya. Namun, karena kalian sudah mengetahui apa yang kulakukan, kalian juga harus mati"

Rize langsung dibuat ketakutan oleh ancaman Nishio. Sementara Kaneki, dia semakin dibuat geram oleh Nishio. Bukan karena takut, namun karena benci dengan perilaku keji Nishio. Namun, Kaneki pun menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sebuah kata pun terucap dari mulut Kaneki yang cukup untuk membuat Nishio tersinggung.

"Satu lagi orang bodoh yang mencemarkan nama baik Tokyo, yang sudah terkenal sebagai salah satu kota teraman di dunia"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Saat Nishio mengatakan itu, secara refleks Nishio mengarahkan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menodong Rize ke depan. Melihat itu, Rize pun mendapatkan peluang untuk melepaskan diri dari Nishio.

Rize langsung menarik tangan Nishio yang memegang pisau ke depan mulutnya, dan langsung menggigit tangan Nishio sekuatnya.

"AAARGH"

TRANGG

Nishio yang sedang kesakitan langsung menjatuhkan pisaunya, dan langsung melepaskan tangan kanan Rize yang sedang digenggamnya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Rize pun langsung menginjak kaki kanan Nishio dengan kaki kanannya.

"argh"

Setelah itu, dia pun lari menjauh dari Nishio, dan langsung bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok yang berada di salah satu sudut rumah Nishio.

Melihat Nishio yang sedang mengerang sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya, Kaneki pun langsung melesat ke arah Nishio, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil memutar kaki kanannya ke arah kiri. Dengan tujuan untuk menjegal kaki Nishio.

Namun, dia sudah terlanjur menyadari serangan Kaneki. Nishio pun melompat di atas kepala Kaneki, dan langsung melakukan koprol saat sudah berada di belakang Kaneki. Di saat bersamaan, posisi Kaneki berada di dekat pisau yang tadi dipegang oleh Nishio. Melihat itu, Kaneki pun langsung melempar pisau itu ke arah salah satu ranting pohon tebal yang berada di sebuah sudut di pagar rumah Nishio agar Nishio tidak bisa menggunakannya.

Jleb

Karena Kaneki berpikir bahwa Nishio bisa saja menyerang dari belakang, Kaneki langsung berbalik, dan mengambil posisi berdiri dan bersiaga sambil menghadap Nishio. Di saat yang bersamaan, Nishio pun ikut berbalik, mengambil posisi berdiri, dan bersiaga sambil menghadap Kaneki.

"Tega sekali kau menghabisi nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah"

"Kau pikir aku peduli tentang itu?"

Kaneki yang kembali tersulut emosi karena perkataan Nishio yang terkesan arogan, langsung melesat ke arah Nishio, dan langsung memutar kaki kanannya ke arah pelipis kiri Nishio.

Nishio pun dengan santainya membungkuk sedikit untuk menghindari serangan Kaneki. Namun ...

BUGH

Nishio langsung dibuat terdorong sedikit ke belakang saat baru menegakkan badannya.

Saat Nishio baru saja menghindari serangan Kaneki, Kaneki langsung melompat, dan berputar satu putaran ke arah kiri di udara. Setelah itu, dia langsung melepaskan sebuah tendangan samping saat masih melayang di udara dengan kaki kirinya ke arah dada Nishio.

Kaneki yang sudah kembali menapak tanah dan memasang posisi siaga, langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan kembali emosinya agar tidak mudah dikalahkan oleh Nishio.

Sementara itu, Nishio yang dibuat emosi dengan trik dari Kaneki langsung menyerang Kaneki secara brutal.

Nishio mencoba memukul pipi kiri Kaneki dengan tangan kanannya. Namun, Kaneki hanya membungkuk, dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

Nishio mencoba melompat, dan menghantamkan siku kanannya ke bagian atas kepala Kaneki. Namun Kaneki hanya mengelak ke arah kiri.

Nishio mencoba memukul dari bawah ke arah perut Kaneki menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kaneki pun hanya menghindarinya dengan mengelak ke arah kanan.

Nishio pun mencoba memutar siku kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Kaneki. Kaneki pun kembali membungkukkan badannya, dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

Setelah itu, Nishio pun terus menyerang Kaneki dengan brutal. Kaneki yang sedang berusaha menenangkan emosinya, hanya menghindari semua serangan Nishio. Sampai Nishio akhirnya merasa kelelahan menyerang Kaneki.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Hah hah hah hah"

Nishio yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, langsung terpancing dengan perkataan Kaneki , dan langsung menyerang Kaneki dengan serangan ganda. Serangan itu berupa putaran dari siku kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Kaneki sambil melompat ke arahnya dengan lutut kanan diangkat, dan diarahkan ke perut Kaneki.

BUGH

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun langsung memiringkan badannya sambil melakukan tendangan samping ke arah dada Nishio menggunakan kaki kirinya, dan langsung membuat Nishio terdorong, dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BRUKK

Melihat itu, Rize pun teringat akan Kaneki yang dulu diserang oleh Nishio dengan teknik yang sama seperti yang dia lihat saat ini, sehingga Kaneki terjatuh dengan keadaan seperti yang dialami oleh Nishio saat ini.

Tidak hanya itu, Rize pun dibuat kembali teringat dengan Kaneki saat Nishio berguling beberapa kali ke samping ketika Kaneki mencoba mendekatinya, dan langsung berdiri sambil memasang posisi siaga. Seperti itulah Kaneki menghindar saat dulu perutnya ingin diinjak oleh Nishio setelah dua kali diinjak olehnya.

Setelah itu, Nishio pun langsung berlari ke arah Kaneki dan memutar kaki kanannya ke arah pelipis kiri Kaneki.

Melihat itu, Kaneki langsung menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang dengan posisi ditekuk dan kaki kirinya agak diluruskan. Dengan posisi ini, posisi kepala Kaneki menjadi agak mundur dan sedikit lebih rendah. Karena itu, serangan Nishio hanya lewat di depan Kaneki.

Gagal menyerang pelipis Kaneki, Nishio pun membiarkan kaki kanannya tetap berputar satu putaran ke arah kiri sambil menurunkan kaki kanannya. Sehingga tubuhnya ikut berputar ke arah yang sama. Saat tubuhnya sudah menghadap Kaneki, Nishio langsung memutar kaki kanannya ke arah betis kiri Kaneki.

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun mengangkat kaki kirinya, dan langsung menurunkannya.

Kembali gagal menyerang Kaneki, Nishio pun langsung melepaskan sebuah tendangan samping menggunakan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala Kaneki.

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun langsung menangkis kaki kanan Nishio ke atas menggunakan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan. Setelah itu, dia langsung melempar kaki kanan Nishio ke arah kanan.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Kaneki langsung melepaskan sebuah tendangan samping menggunakan kaki kanannya ke arah paha kiri Nishio sebelum kaki kanannya benar-benar menyentuh tanah.

BUGH

Nishio pun tejatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Tidak ingin kacamatanya rusak seandainya wajahnya menyentuh tanah, Nishio pun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dengan tanah sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan.

Dengan posisi seperti itu, Kaneki bisa saja menginjak bagian belakang tubuh Nishio saat dia tidak melihat. Tidak ingin itu terjadi, Nishio langsung berguling beberapa kali ke arah kiri, dan mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun agak kesulitan karena paha kirinya masih sakit akibat ditendang oleh Kaneki tadi. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kaneki mendekati Nishio. Saat Nishio sudah berhasil berdiri, Kaneki pun sudah berada di dekatnya.

Melihat itu, Nishio pun mencoba menangkap kepala Kaneki menggunakan Kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk membeturkan lututnya ke arah wajah Kaneki.

Kaneki pun mengelak dengan cara membungkukkan badannya, dan langsung melangkah mundur.

Karena masih ingin menyerang Kaneki menggunakan lututnya, Nishio pun melompat ke arah Kaneki dengan lutut kanan yang diarahkan ke perutnya.

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun menangkis paha Nishio dengan kedua tangannya, dan langsung melepaskan serangan ganda ke arah Nishio. Serangan itu berupa pukulan ke arah wajah Nishio dengan tangan kiri Kaneki, bersamaan dengan pukulan ke arah perut Nishio dengan tangan kanannya. Saat memukul, posisi badan dan wajah Kaneki menghadap ke arah kiri.

Nishio pun kesulitan untuk menangkis ataupun menghindar dari serangan Kaneki karena terkejut dan kebingungan dengan serangan ganda dari jarak sedekat itu. Sehingga, Nishio pun harus menerima serangan yang tidak hanya menyakiti badannya, tetapi juga mematahkan kacamatanya.

BUGH/KRAK

Tidak hanya itu, Kaneki pun langsung memukul dada Nishio dengan tangan kirinya sambil melangkahkan kaki kirinya ke depan untuk mempersingkat jaraknya dengan Nishio.

BUGH

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun langsung melepaskan sebuah tendangan samping ke arah dada Nishio dengan kaki kanannya. Sehingga Nishio terdorong ke belakang, dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BUGH

BRUKK

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun mendekati Nishio yang sedang terbaring sambil meringis dan kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Tidak ingin dihajar lagi oleh Kaneki, Nishio pun memutar kaki kanannya ke arah betis kiri Kaneki saat Kaneki sudah berada di dekatnya.

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun langsung melompat mundur. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nishio pun membuang kacamatanya yang patah karena dianggap mengganggunya. Lagipula, Nishio hanya perlu menggunakan kacamata itu untuk membaca dan memudahkannya melihat sesuatu yang agak jauh.

Setelah itu, Nishio pun mencoba bangun walaupun lumayan kesulitan. Saat Nishio baru saja berdiri, Kaneki sudah berada di dekatnya.

Melihat itu, Nishio pun mencoba memeluk pinggang Kaneki sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dia berharap bisa menjatuhkan Kaneki, dan melakukan kuncian.

Namun, Kaneki sudah mengerti dengan teknik seperti ini. Walaupun teknik ini bukan berasal dari ilmu beladirinya, namun, dia sudah diberitahu tentang berbagai serangan yang mungkin saja dikeluarkan oleh musuh. Baik itu dari ilmu beladiri lain, ataupun petarung jalanan.

Karena itu, Kaneki langsung menarik kaki kanannya mundur untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Nishio sambil membenturkan pangkal telapak tangannya ke arah dahi Nishio yang sedang menghadap ke bawah.

DUAGHH

Sehingga tubuh Nishio langsung terangkat dengan posisi berdiri, dan hampir saja terjatuh dengan posisi telentang. Namun, Kaneki langsung mencengkeram bagian depan baju Nishio, dan langsung mendorongnya ke tembok yang berada di pagar rumahnya.

BRUKK

Setelah itu, dia langsung memukul pipi kiri Nishio dengan tangan kanannya beberapa kali sambil mencengkram bagian depan baju Nishio dengan tangan kirinya.

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Setelah itu, dia langsung membentak Nishio.

"Kau sudah tega meninggalkannya saat sedang mengandung anakmu!" kata Kaneki sambil menunjuk Kimi "Saat dia bertemu lagi denganmu, kau malah tega membunuhnya! Apa kau tidak tahu? Saat kau membunuhnya, bayi dalam kandungannya juga terbunuh!"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membunuhnya? APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI HAH?"

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku ... tidak ... peduli"

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini karena sifatmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Kaneki pun kembali dibuat emosi oleh perkataan dan ekspresi wajah Nishio yang terlihat arogan.

Karena itu, Kaneki langsung menghantamkan bagian pinggir kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Nishio setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

BUAGHH

"Ini untuk perempuan yang kau bunuh, padahal dia sedang mengandung anakmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki langsung menghantamkan bagian pinggir kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah pelipis kiri Nishio.

DUAGHH

"Ini untuk bayi tidak berdosa yang ikut terbunuh karena sifat kejimu. Padahal dia belum lahir ke dunia ini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki langsung memutar siku kanannya ke arah pipi kiri Nishio sambil memegang pipi kanan Nishio dengan tangan kirinya.

BUAGHH

"Dan ini, anggap saja bonus dariku"

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil menyeringai, Kaneki langsung menusuk perut Nishio dengan empat jari tangan kanannya dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

"argh"

Kurang dari satu detik setelah itu, Kaneki langsung menarik tangan kanannya sedikit, dan memukul perut Nishio dengan sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangan kanannya.

BUGH/"argh"

Sehingga Nishio pun langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Setelah Kaneki menarik tangan kanannya dari perut Nishio, Nishio pun jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap saat Kaneki mencoba sedikit menjauhinya, dan Nishio pun akhirnya pingsan.

BRUKK

Melihat parahnya kondisi Nishio, Kaneki pun mencoba memastikan bahwa Nishio masih hidup. Kaneki pun mencoba merasakan denyut nadi di leher Nishio dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. Kaneki pun dapat merasakan denyut nadi Nishio yang menandakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu masih hidup.

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun mencoba mencari keberadaan Rize yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada di salah satu sudut rumah Nishio. Saat Kaneki berhasil menemukannya, perempuan itu terlihat sedang duduk sambil memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat depresi.

Beberapa gerakan dalam perkelahian Kaneki dan Nishio, kemarahan Kaneki dan arogansi Nishio, membuat Rize terus teringat tentang hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kaneki karena ulahnya. Rasa sakit jiwa dan raga yang dirasakan oleh Kaneki, serta keangkuhan Nishio terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Rize menyesal dan sedih hingga depresi seperti saat ini. Karena depresi yang dirasakannya itu, membuat air matanya mulai keluar dari mata indah yang dihiasi oleh kacamatanya itu.

Kaneki yang melihat keadaan Rize seperti itu, langsung menegurnya.

"Gomen, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar ada yang menegurnya, Rize pun langsung melepaskan kacamatanya, dan langsung membersihkan air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu dia pun memakai kacamatanya kembali, dan menjawab pertanyaan Kaneki yang wajahnya masih tertutup oleh blazer-nya.

" Iya ... aku baik-baik saja"

Cukup dengan tangan Rize yang membersihkan matanya, Kaneki bisa tahu bahwa Rize baru saja menangis. Namun, Kaneki merasa apapun yang membuat Rize menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Karena itu, Kaneki memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal lain

"Gomen, apakah kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

"Belum"

"Sebaiknya, kau segera menghubungi polisi. Agar laki-laki itu bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya"

Setelah Kaneki mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Nishio yang sedang pingsan. Rize langsung emosi saat melihat ke arah Nishio. Baginya, Nishio yang sudah membuatnya menyakiti Kaneki. Tidak hanya itu, Rize juga sangat kecewa dengan Nishio, karena dia ternyata sudah memiliki perempuan lain, bahkan mempunyai anak dengan perempuan itu. Ditambah lagi, sifat keji Nishio yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan dengan tega membunuh perempuan yang hamil anaknya, sehingga seorang anak tidak berdosa bahkan belum lahir ke dunia, sudah harus ikut mati bersama ibunya.

Karena itu, Rize pun langsung mencoba mendekati Nishio untuk menyiksanya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Rize, Kaneki pun yakin bahwa perempuan itu akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Nishio. Karena itu, Kaneki pun mencoba menahannya.

"Nona, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Minggir! Jangan halangi aku! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran kepada laki-laki itu!"

"Gomen nona. Tetapi, ada baiknya kita serahkan saja urusan ini ke pengadilan nanti. Lagipula, dia sudah aku hajar habis-habisan tadi"

"Aku rasa itu tidak cukup! Dia sudah tega meninggalkan perempuan yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Dia juga sudah tega membunuh wanita hamil dan anaknya yang tidak bersalah. Dia juga sudah membuatku menyakiti orang yang sudah sangat baik kepadaku"

"Aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu nona. Namun, ada baiknya kita serahkan dia ke pihak yang berwajib, agar dia bisa diadili sesuai hukum yang berlaku di negeri ini. Lagipula, dia mungkin akan mendapatkan hukuman berupa diborgol saat baru sadar setelah dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan saat dia dipenjara, dia mungkin saja akan dihajar oleh beberapa narapidana di sana. Walaupun dia mempunyai ilmu beladiri, namun, itu mungkin tidak cukup untuk menghadapi beberapa narapidana yang mungkin saja mempunyai kemampuan dari pengalaman bertarung yang sangat banyak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Rize pun setuju dengan pendapat Kaneki, dan langsung menelepon polisi.

"Halo, pak polisi, bisakah bapak datang ke sebuah rumah di samping *? Telah terjadi pembunuhan dengan korban seorang wanita hamil"

[Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana]

Setelah Rize menelepon polisi, terlihat Kaneki yang sudah berada di dekat pagar rumah Nishio, dan siap untuk meninggalkan rumah itu. Menyadari itu, Rize pun langsung memanggil Kaneki.

"Hey, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku memerlukanmu sebagai saksi"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjadi saksi. Di sebuah pisau yang menancap di sana ..." Kaneki menunjuk ke sebuah cabang pohon "ada sidik jari laki-laki pirang yang tadi melakukan pembunuhan dan ada darah dari perempuan yang terbunuh tadi. Aku rasa pisau itu dan kesaksianmu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa laki-laki pirang itu bersalah.

Lagipula, aku tidak melihat sepenuhnya kejadian saat laki-laki pirang itu melakukan pembunuhan. Sehingga, aku khawatir akan menjadi masalah seandainya aku ikut bersaksi. Karena itu, aku menutupi wajahku. Seandainya aku dipaksa menjadi saksi namun aku berhasil meninggalkan tempat ini, aku tidak akan mudah ditemukan"

Setelah Kaneki mengatakan itu, Rize pun hanya bisa pasrah, dan membiarkan Kaneki pergi.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Nishio, Kaneki pun melepaskan kupluk dan sarung tangan milik temannya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belanja yang sempat dia tinggalkan dekat pagar rumah Nishio tadi. Dia juga melepaskan blazer yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai masker. Untungnya, jalanan yang Kaneki lewati saat ini sedang sepi. Sehingga, tidak ada yang melihat saat Kaneki membuka penyamarannya.

Kaneki pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah temannya. Di tengah perjalanan, Kaneki singgah di sebuah toko aksesoris yang masih buka di malam selarut ini. Kaneki merasa tidak enak karena memakai barang milik temannya yang baru dibeli, dan belum dipakai oleh temannya itu.

Karena itu, Kaneki membelikan temannya barang yang sama persis dengan yang baru temannya beli. Untungnya, toko yang Kaneki datangi ini menjual barang yang sama persis dengan barang yang baru temannya beli. Sementara barang milik temannya itu, Kaneki jadikan miliknya, tanpa diketahui oleh temannya.

-To be continued


	4. Penyesalan Rize

I Have Changed, Now!

Disclaimer :

Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida

Rate : M (maybe)

Genre : yang jelas Romace Action

Warning : AU, NTR, OOC (maybe), dll (kalo ada).

Pair : Kaneki x Rize, slight Rize x Nishio, slight Kaneki x … (?)

Chapter 4

PLAK

Saat ini, terdengar suara tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kanan seorang gadis.

"Hiks ... kumohon ... hiks ... hentikan" kata gadis itu di sela tangisannya.

Gadis itu sedang disekap di sebuah gudang tua di daerah sepi penduduk. Gadis itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat. Gadis itu baru saja ditampar oleh seorang laki-laki.

Tidak hanya sebuah tamparan di wajah, gadis itu juga sudah mengalami berbagai macam siksaan dari laki-laki itu dan dua orang laki-laki lainnya. Mulai dari ditakut-takuti dengan berbagai macam binatang, kakinya dimasukkan ke dalam aquarium berisi sekumpulan batu es secara paksa, tamparan di wajah, sampai dicambuk beberapa kali menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Hentikan kau bilang? Setelah apa yang dulu kau lakukan padaku?" dari nada bicaranya, dapat diketahui bahwa laki-laki itu sangat marah dengan gadis itu.

"Gomen ne Kaneki-kun ... hiks ... Gomen ne ... hiks" gadis yang sedang disiksa itu hanya bisa menangis, dan meminta maaf sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, tidak lupa menyebutkan nama seseorang yang baru saja menamparnya. Ya, saat ini yang sedang menyiksa gadis itu adalah Kaneki bersama Hide dan sopir pribadinya, Yomo.

"Seenaknya saja kau minta maaf! Dulu, kau memanfaatkanku karena aku kaya dan mencintaimu. Sekarang, kau mau minta maaf. Seharusnya, jika kau tidak mencintaiku, apalagi sudah punya pacar, tidak usah pura-pura mencintaiku! Sekalipun aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau bisa menolakku secara baik-baik!" Kaneki pun mengatakan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan oleh gadis itu padanya.

Hanya ada satu gadis yang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang dia sebutkan tadi. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Rize. Hide dan Yomo pun hanya menonton apa yang sedang Kaneki lakukan kepada Rize saat ini. Sepertinya, mereka sudah cukup puas menakut-nakuti Rize dengan berbagai macam binatang.

"Gomen ne Kaneki-kun ... hiks ... ku akui aku salah ... hiks ... aku telah termakan oleh nafsuku sendiri. Aku khilaf ... hiks" Rize pun hanya bisa kembali menangis sambil berusaha meminta maaf kepada Kaneki.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Rize? Kau telah termakan nafsumu sendiri? Kau khilaf? Baiklah kalau begitu ..." kata Kaneki sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu, Kaneki langsung mendekati sebuah meja untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci meja itu.

Saat Kaneki sudah kembali berada di depan Rize, Rize langsung dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang saat ini berada di tangan kanan Kaneki. Sepertinya, permintaan maaf darinya tadi tidak akan diterima oleh Kaneki

"Ka-Kaneki-kun, a-apa yang ingin ... kau lakukan?" kata Rize yang terdengar mulai panik.

Saat ini, Kaneki sedang memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke arah kepala Rize.

"Gomen ne Rize, aku juga sedang termakan oleh nafsuku sendiri. Dan sepertinya, sebentar lagi aku juga akan khilaf" kata Kaneki sambil menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Rize yang saat ini merasa sangat takut.

"Jaa ne, Rize"

DOR

"TIDAAK!!!"

Satu hal yang bagus saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Hah ... hah ... hah"

Rize pun terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan tubuh berkeringat. Dia pun meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ternyata ... itu hanya mimpi" gumam Rize.

Setelah memberikan kesaksian kepada polisi dan diwawancarai oleh wartawan, Rize pun diantar dengan mobil polisi ke rumahnya. Ternyata, dia baru sampai di rumahnya pukul 01.00 pagi. Rize pun masuk ke rumahnya tanpa lupa mengunci pintu.

Sejak dari rumah Nishio sampai berada di kamarnya. Rize terus saja teringat akan Kaneki. Dia terus dihantui oleh penyesalan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada laki-laki itu. Rize pun sempat membanding-bandingkan Nishio dengan Kaneki. Baginya, apapun sifat Kaneki yang dulu tidak disukainya, tidak akan seburuk apa yang Nishio lakukan malam ini.

Karena terus memikirkan Kaneki, Rize pun baru tertidur pukul 02.00 dan mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Kaneki, sehingga Rize terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berteriak. Walaupun Rize berteriak, teriakannya tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya terbangun. Mereka telah dibuat kelelahan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk bahkan membuat mereka pulang larut malam.

Ditambah lagi, tempat tidur Rize berada di lantai dua rumahnya, sedangkan orang tuanya tidur di lantai satu rumahnya, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Rize yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras. Rize pun melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.30.

Setelah itu, Rize pun terdiam sebentar karena kembali teringat akan Kaneki. Setelah itu, dia pun mulai menangis.

"Hiks ... gomen ne Kaneki-kun ... hiks ... gomen ne. Maafkan aku ... yang telah memanfaatkanmu ... hiks ... Maafkan aku ... yang telah melukai hatimu. Gomen ne Kaneki-kun ... hiks ... gomen ne" gumam Rize di sela tangisannya.

Di sela tangisannya, Rize terus saja mengingat Kaneki. Setiap kejahatannya kepada Kaneki, setiap ekspresi wajah Kaneki, dan setiap kata-kata dari Kaneki terus saja teringat di pikiran Rize. Terutama kata-kata Kaneki di hari hubungan mereka berakhir, dan kata-kata yang ada dalam mimpinya.

_'Rize-chan ... kumohon, jangan putuskan hubunganmu denganku!'_

_'Baiklah Rize, jika kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, maka, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu itu, Rize'_

_'Seharusnya, jika kau tidak mencintaiku, apalagi sudah punya pacar, tidak usah pura-pura mencintaiku! Sekalipun aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau bisa menolakku secara baik-baik!'_

Dan semua ingatannya tentang Kaneki membuatnya terus memegangi kepalanya, sehingga dia pun pada akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat kesal. Sebuah keputusan pun terucap di dalam hatinya.

'Cukup sudah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus mencari keberadaan Kaneki-kun, dan meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun Kaneki-kun mungkin saja membalas dendam kepadaku, walaupun dia mungkin saja melakukan apa yang ada dalam mimpiku, ataupun sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu, aku tidak peduli!

Yang penting aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku kepada Kaneki-kun, aku tanggung semua resikonya!'

Setelah itu, dia pun mencoba mencari smartphone-nya, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Kaneki. Namun, saat baru saja memegang smartphone-nya, Rize langsung tersentak karena teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Dulu, aku dengan sengaja mengganti nomor telponku karena tidak ingin lagi ada hubungan dengan Kaneki-kun. Secara otomatis, nomor telpon Kaneki-kun dan beberapa orang terdekatnya tidak lagi kusimpan. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caraku menemukannya?' ucap Rize di dalam hati.

Rize pun berpikir sebentar untuk mencari cara agar bisa menemukan Kaneki.

'Sepertinya, satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan adalah meminta bantuan Hide. Walaupun nomor telponnya juga sudah tidak lagi kusimpan, setidaknya, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah' gumam Rize di dalam hati.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu untuk melakukan apa yang tadi dia rencanakan.

'Tapi, apakah mungkin Hide mau membantuku? Mengingat dia adalah teman baik baik dari Kaneki-kun. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang di kelasku yang tidak percaya dengan fitnahku kepada Kaneki-kun.' gumam Rize sambil mengingat kembali kemarahan Hide saat Kaneki difitnah olehnya.

Namun, dia langsung menyingkirkan keraguannya itu. Dia sudah bertekad sebelumnya, bahwa dia siap untuk menanggung semua resiko asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Kaneki dan meminta maaf padanya.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Rize pun melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Sepertinya, sudah cukup banyak waktu yang Rize habiskan hanya di atas kasur sejak bangun tidur.

Karena merasa masih memiliki banyak waktu, Rize pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang bisa dia lakukan. Setelah selesai, Rize pun mandi, memakai seragam sekolah, sarapan, dan melakukan persiapan lainnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Namun, saat sudah keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya, Rize dibuat terdiam saat menatap pagar rumahnya. Dia teringat kembali saat menipu Kaneki dulu. Ingatan masa lalu membuatnya seakan melihat dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk bayangan masa lalunya.

_"Kaneki, sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu! Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu, aku harap, kau menerima cintaku, Kaneki-kun"_ kata Rize sambil memeluk Kaneki dalam bayangannya.

Rize pun tertunduk karena mengingat betapa jahatnya dia kepada Kaneki.

'Aku sangat licik dan munafik! Hanya untuk menipunya, aku sampai memeluk dan menciumnya walaupun aku tidak mencintainya, walaupun aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku melakukanya hanya untuk materi' gumam Rize di dalam hatinya

Dia pun dibawa oleh ingatannya sendiri untuk melihat ke arah pintu rumahnya. Ingatannya juga membuatnya melihat bayang-bayang dirinya sendiri yang sedang berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya. Dan karena ingatannya itu, pintu rumahnya seakan tembus pandang, sehingga dia bisa melihat bayang-bayang dirinya yang sedang membersihkan dirinya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Setelah itu, Rize pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya, mengabaikan bayangan dari ingatannya itu.

Namun, saat Rize berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ingatannya kembali membuatnya seakan-akan melihat bayangan masa lalu lalunya sendiri.

Terlihat oleh Rize, bayangan dirinya saat sampai di sekolah menggunakan mobil bersama Kaneki. Saat itu adalah hari pertama untuk Rize ke sekolah bersama Kaneki sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat itu, Kaneki terlihat malu-malu saat Rize memeluk tangan kanannya dengan sangat manja.

'Jika kuingat lagi, sifatmu yang pemalu itu membuatmu terlihat sangat manis' gumam Rize di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum saat mengingat sifat Kaneki yang pemalu.

'Jahat sekali aku saat itu! Aku malah menganggap hal kecil seperti itu sebagai sesuatu yang hina. Sampai-sampai sifat Kaneki itu kujadikan alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya!' gumam Rize lagi di dalam hatinya sambil tertunduk karena mengingat kembali kesalahannya kepada Kaneki.

Setelah itu, Rize pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Ternyata, baru dirinya yang ada di kelas karena dia datang ke sekolah cukup pagi. Rize pun hanya duduk sambil melamun dan sesekali melihat ke arah pintu masuk untuk menunggu kedatangan Hide.

Setelah beberapa teman sekelasnya datang, Rize langsung mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-temannya tentang kejadian pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Tentu saja mereka bertanya kepada Rize karena Rize ada di sana saat kejadian itu.

Rize pun menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu dengan sedikit tambahan kebohongan. Rize tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah pacar dari seorang pembunuh.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, Rize pun kembali menunggu Hide. Namun, yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Padahal bel pertanda jam pelajaran dimulai akan berbunyi sekitar 5 menit lagi, dan hanya Hide teman sekelasnya yang belum datang.

Karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggu, Rize pun memutuskan keluar kelas untuk mencari Hide. Dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan sebuah earphone bergantung di lehernya baru saja masuk gerbang sekolah dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat malas.

~Hide's POV~

Ya ampun! Aku sedang malas sekali ke sekolah hari ini! Ada beberapa tugas yang baru saja kukerjakan tadi malam, sehingga aku kekurangan tidur tadi malam. Salah satunya juga mata pelajaran yang sulit. Ditambah lagi, mata pelajaran hari ini cukup menguras otakku.

Satu lagi yang membuatku malas untuk ke sekolah hari ini, karena aku harus bertemu lagi dengan seorang gadis yang membuatku kesal di kelas. Sebelumnya, aku sangat senang berada di kelasku yang sekarang ini. Karena bisa satu kelas dengan teman SMP-ku, Kaneki Ken.

Tapi, setelah Kaneki pindah sekolah dan aku mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu kepada Kaneki, aku menjadi malas datang ke sekolah. Ditambah lagi, semua temanku yang lain malah percaya kepada gadis itu.

"HIDE-KUUUN!!"

Nah, ini dia gadis yang kumaksud. Gadis yang sudah menghianati Kaneki dan juga memfitnahnya, Rize Kamishiro. Rasanya, ingin sekali aku berbalik saat melihatnya. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, dan aku sekelas dengannya.

Entah untuk apa dia memanggilku, sampai harus berlari ke arahku seperti itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

~Hide's POV end~

Saat Rize baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas, dia langsung melihat orang yang sudah dia tunggu sejak tadi keluar dari sebuah belokan. Melihat itu, Rize pun langsung memanggilnya, dan berlari menghampirinya.

"HIDE-KUUUN!!"

Melihat itu, Hide pun hanya menatap malas ke arah Rize.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hide dengan malasnya.

Rize langsung dibuat ragu dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada bicara Hide. Namun, dia langsung menghilangkan keraguannya itu.

"Ano ... Hide-kun ... "

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, bisakah kau hilangkan suffix _-kun_ itu?" kata Hide yang langsung memotong perkataan Rize karena merasa risih dengan cara Rize memanggilnya.

"Lupakan itu! Yang penting sekarang, bisakah kau membantuku?" kata Rize yang merasa kesal dengan Hide karena memotong perkataannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" kata Hide yang kembali terdengar malas.

Rize pun melihat jam tangannya dan kembali berbicara dengan Hide.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 menit. Setidaknya, dengarkan dulu permintaanku!" balas Rize.

"Baiklah, memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" kata Hide yang masih terlihat malas.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku di mana Kaneki-kun sekolah?"

Mendengar itu, ekspresi wajah Hide langsung berubah. Hide terlihat tidak senang dengan pertanyaan dari Rize tadi.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan sekolah Kaneki? Apa kau ingin menyakitinya seperti dulu?" tanya Hide dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat dingin.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku lakukan" sahut Rize.

"Lalu?" Hide kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku sudah menyesali semua kesalahanku kepadanya. Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita pembunuhan tadi malam?" kata Rize.

"Aku tahu berita itu. Berita itu menjadi perbincangan hangat di televisi pagi tadi. Salah satu hal yang membuat berita itu menjadi ramai diperbincangkan adalah karena ada orang yang berhasil menghajar pelaku pembunuhan, tetapi, malah meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Bukankah kau ada di sana saat kejadian?" sahut Hide yang mengingat kembali tentang salah satu hal yang dia anggap menarik dari berita tadi pagi, tanpa dia ketahui bahwa orang yang menghajar pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Itu benar, aku memang berada di sana saat kejadian pembunuhan itu. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, orang yang melakukan pembunuhan itu adalah orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihku sebelum aku menjadi kekasih Kaneki-kun" kata Rize dengan ekspresi wajah yang mulai terlihat sedih.

Mendengar itu, Hide sempat terkejut karena mengetahui orang yang sudah melakukan pembunuhan adalah kekasih Rize. Namun, rasa terkejutnya langsung menghilang karena mengingat cerita Kaneki tentang Rize yang dulu sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum dirinya, dan karena sebuah pendapat darinya.

"Heh ... ternyata laki-laki itu yang sudah membuatmu menghianati Kaneki. Laki-laki brengsek seperti itu memang cocok untukmu! Bagiku, kalian berdua itu tidak jauh berbeda!" kata Hide dengan sinisnya dan dengan ekspresi wajah menyeringai.

Ekspresi wajah dan perkataan Hide secara perlahan membuat Rize menangis. Perkataan Hide tadi cukup menyakitkan baginya. Namun, dia mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Karena baginya dia memang sudah cukup jahat kepada Kaneki, dan pantas menerima perkataan seperti itu.

Di sela tangisan Rize, bel pertanda jam pertama dimulai pun berbunyi. Mendengar itu, Hide pun memasukkan earphone di lehernya yang tersambung dengan smartphone di saku celananya ke dalam tas, akan terlihat sangat aneh baginya jika membiarkan benda itu bergelantungan di lehernya selama jam pelajaran.

Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali segera meninggalkan Rize yang sedang menangis karena mengingat kesalahan Rize. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Hide sulit untuk melakukannya.

"Hey, sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mengira aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu?" kata Hide.

Mendengar itu, Rize pun membersihkan kacamatanya yang basah karena air matanya dengan bagian bawah bajunya, dan membersihkan matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Begini saja, jika kau memang ingin tahu di mana sekolah Kaneki, aku akan memberitahu kepadamu. Namun, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi" kata Hide.

"Benarkah? Apa syaratnya?" kata Rize yang mulai terlihat senang.

Namun, sebelum Hide sempat mengatakan sesuatu, seorang guru tiba-tiba menegur mereka. Guru itu adalah guru yang mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Rize dan Hide.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Cepat masuk kelas! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi" kata guru itu.

"Baik sensei!" kata Hide dan Rize bersamaan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan ke kelas bersama guru mereka di belakangnya.

"Masalah yang tadi akan kita bicarakan lagi nanti" kata Hide sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Baiklah Hide" kata Rize yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa hingga jam istirahat tiba. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid di kelas Rize pun keluar dari kelas, kecuali dirinya dan Hide. Rize pun menghampiri Hide untuk menanyakan syarat yang dimaksud oleh Hide tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memberitahu di mana sekolah Kaneki sekarang?" tanya Rize kepada Hide.

"Sederhana saja, kau hanya perlu melakukan dua hal. Pertama, jelaskan kepada seluruh teman sekelas kita bahwa bukan Kaneki yang bersalah atas putusnya hubungan kalian berdua.

Kedua, katakan pada semuanya bahwa orang yang melakukan pembunuhan di depan matamu tadi malam adalah orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu sebelum menjadi kekasih Kaneki. Bagaimana? Apakah kau sanggup?" kata Hide yang memberikan syarat kepada Rize.

Rize pun terdiam karena mendengar syarat yang diberikan oleh Hide. Walaupun syarat yang pertama bisa saja membuatnya dihujat oleh teman-temannya, tetapi, Rize sadar bahwa dirinya yang salah sudah menyakiti perasaan Kaneki, dan memfitnahnya setelah pindah ke sekolah lain. Karena itu, dia masih bisa menerima resiko yang akan dia terima seandainya menerima syarat yang pertama.

Tetapi, syarat kedua dari Hide yang terasa lebih meragukan untuk dilakukan oleh Rize. Jika dia dihujat karena kesalahannya sendiri, dia masih bisa terima. Namun, menjadi kekasih dari seorang pembunuh seperti Nishio bukanlah keinginannya. Karena itu, dia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya akan sanggup menerima hujatan dari teman-temannya yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih dari seorang pembunuh.

Dan jika dia menerima syarat pertama dan kedua, maka, Rize harus siap untuk menerima kebencian yang merupakan gabungan dari akibat kedua syarat yang Hide berikan tadi. Karena itulah, Rize termenung saat ini.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau ragu? Apakah kau takut akan dibully oleh teman-teman kita karena syaratku tadi?" kata Hide yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rize.

"Apakah tidak ada syarat lain, Hide? Semua yang terjadi tadi malam sudah membuatku sangat menyesal. Pertarungan antara kekasihku dengan seseorang yang menghajarnya tadi malam membuatku terus teringat dengan Kaneki.

Beberapa gerakan mereka, kemarahan orang misterius itu, dan kesombongan kekasihku membuatku terus teringat dengan Kaneki. Aku pun sadar bahwa apapun sifat Kaneki yang sempat kuanggap kekurangan tidak akan seburuk apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kekasihku tadi malam.

Bahkan sekarang, beberapa sifat yang dimiliki olehnya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat manis. Dan juga, aku sangat yakin bahwa Kaneki tidak akan mungkin melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukan kekasihku tadi malam"

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Dia itu sangat polos! Walaupun sekarang sifatnya cukup berubah, tapi, aku sangat yakin bahwa Kaneki tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu!" kata Hide yang secara tiba-tiba memotong penjelasan panjang lebar dari Rize.

Sebenarnya, Rize masih ingin menceritakan mimpi buruknya yang berisi penyiksaan Kaneki kepadanya. Tetapi, dia dibuat merasa penasaran saat Hide mengatakan bahwa Kaneki sudah berubah.

"Tunggu dulu, Hide! Apa yang kau maksud dengan berubah?" kata Rize yang merasa penasaran.

"Ya, Kaneki sudah berubah, dan aku yakin itu semua karena kau!" Hide menunjuk Rize "Sifatnya menjadi lebih dingin sekarang. Tadi malam, aku bertemu dengannya saat menghadiri acara reuni dengan teman SMP kami dulu.

Dulu, walaupun Kaneki tidak banyak bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, setidaknya Kaneki akan memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk orang yang menyapanya. Sekarang, Kaneki hanya mengucapkan kalimat balasan yang sesuai dengan cara orang menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya"

Rize pun kembali dibuat menyesali kesalahannya kepada Kaneki saat Hide mulai menyebutkan salah satu perubahan sifat Kaneki.

"Dulu, Kaneki akan tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang sangat lucu, walaupun tidak sampai terbahak-bahak. Tetapi sekarang, jangankan sebuah tawa, sebuah senyuman saja tidak pernah lagi terlihat di wajahnya"

Rize pun semakin menyesal dan sedih saat Hide kembali menyebutkan perubahan sifat Kaneki. Hide memang hanya menyebutkan dua perubahan pada sifat Kaneki. Namun, karena Rize sudah dibuat menyesal oleh beberapa hal yang sudah terjadi, dia pun sadar bahwa dirinya memang sangat bersalah kepada Kaneki

"Jika kau berpikir syarat dariku tadi terlalu berat untukmu, maka kau harus ingat, kesalahanmu kepada Kaneki itu sangat besar! Dan segala akibat yang akan kau terima nanti adalah penebus dari kesalahanmu. Sekarang terserah kepadamu, kau mau menerima syarat dariku atau tidak"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hide, Rize pun yakin untuk menerima syarat darinya. Baginya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hide itu benar. Dia memang bersalah kepada Kaneki, dan dia harus menebusnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat darimu" kata Rize.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyuruhmu melakukan isi dari syaratku tadi di kantin. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu nafsu makan semua orang yang ada di kantin. Jadi, kau harus melakukan isi dari syaratku tadi pada saat pulang sekolah nanti. Jika kau sudah memenuhi syarat dariku, akan kuberitahu di mana sekolah Kaneki yang sekarang, kau mengerti?" kata Hide.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" sahut Rize.

Karena merasa sisa waktu istirahat masih cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka, Hide pun pergi ke kantin disusul oleh Rize. Sebelum pergi ke kantin, Rize sempat melihat ke arah ke arah tempat duduk yang dulu menjadi tempat duduk Kaneki.

Bayang-bayang wajah Kaneki kembali terlihat olehnya. Namun, dia tidak bersedih saat melihat bayang-bayang wajah Kaneki. Karena bayang-bayang wajah Kaneki terlihat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Rize pun dibuat ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

'Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku kepadamu, Kaneki-kun' gumam Rize di dalam hatinya.

-To be continued

A/N : Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa saya tidak menuliskan adegan saat Rize memenuhi syarat dari Hide, itu karena saya ragu. Sebenarnya adegan itu sempat ada di kepala saya, tapi, adegan yang ada di kepala saya terasa kurang menarik dan masih terlalu pendek. Saya juga belum mendapatkan ide agar bagian itu bisa cukup menarik.

Lagipula, fanfic ini saya sadari sudah lama belum update. Saya merasa kurang nyaman jika harus memikirkan bagian saat Rize memenuhi syarat dari Hide, sementara fanfic ini sudah lama tidak di update.

Jadi, sampai sini dulu chapter kali ini. Saya memohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, baik di chapter ini ataupun di chapter lainnya.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca.


	5. Kekayaannya, popularitas, dan konflik

I Have Changed, Now!

Disclaimer :

Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida

Rate : M (maybe)

Genre : yang jelas Romace Action

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), dll (kalo ada).

Pair : Kaneki x Rize, slight Rize x Nishio, slight Kaneki x … (?)

Chapter 5

Aogiri Highschool, sekolah baru Kaneki setelah pindah dari sekolahnya yang bernama Kiyomi Highschool, sekolah yang dulu mempertemukannya dengan Rize.

Tidak ada yang istimewa saat beberapa hari pertama Kaneki bersekolah di sini. Bahkan mungkin hari-hari pertama Kaneki terasa kurang menyenangkan.

Itu karena sifat dingin Kaneki yang sangat pendiam dan tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum di sekolah itu. Ditambah caranya yang hanya sesekali menatap mata dan lebih sering melihat ke arah novel yang dia baca setiap ada gadis yang berbicara dengannya, sehingga dia sempat diejek dengan sebutan sok keren oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Sebenarnya, Kaneki ingin membatasi pandangan matanya terhadap para gadis agar tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Kaneki tidak ingin cinta menjadi pengganggunya dalam meraih cita-citanya. Karena itu dia hanya sesekali menatap mata para gadis saat berbicara dengannya. Kaneki juga memilih novel yang hampir tidak mempunyai unsur percintaan saking tidak inginnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

Selain untuk cita-cita, Kaneki juga ingin menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta karena khawatir dengan kemungkinan buruk jika dia sampai jatuh cinta dan pacaran di usianya yang sekarang. Bisa saja hubungannya dengan pacarnya nanti akan berakhir sebelum dia dewasa dan akhirnya dia bisa saja membenci mantan kekasihnya, seperti rasa benci kepada Rize yang dulu ada di hatinya. Kaneki tidak ingin rasa benci seperti itu kembali hadir di hatinya.

Dia memang akan membuka hatinya, tapi nanti bukan sekarang.

Kaneki pun membiarkan semua ejekan dari beberapa temannya itu. Selain karena nasihat dari Yoshimura untuk bersabar, rasa sakit hati Kaneki atas penghianatan Rize kepadanya juga seakan menutup telinganya, sehingga semua ejekan yang dia terima hanya dia anggap sebagai angin lalu. Penghianatan Rize itu juga yang membuatnya tidak lagi terlihat mengeluarkan senyuman seperti dulu.

Perlahan, kesabaran Kaneki mulai menjadi daya tarik bagi beberapa gadis di kelasnya. Ditambah sifat Kaneki yang dingin sehingga membuat beberapa gadis penasaran dengannya. Menurut beberapa gadis, pemuda yang memiliki rambut putih itu sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan.

Para gadis di sekolah itu mungkin akan semakin tertarik dengan Kaneki seandainya mereka tahu bahwa Kaneki adalah anak dari pengusaha terkaya ke-10 di Tokyo, tapi Kaneki tidak ingin mereka mengetahui kekayaan dari keluarga Kaneki karena dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sombong. Para guru pun hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Kaneki, Kaneki pun meminta kepada mereka untuk merahasiakan tentang latar belakang keluarganya.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, perlahan kecerdasan Kaneki di bidang akademik mulai meningkat setelah lebih dari satu bulan belajar di sekolah barunya ini. Kecerdasannya itu adalah bagian dari hasil belajarnya yang serius baik di sekolah ataupun di rumahnya.

Kaneki sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan kecerdasannya ini agar tidak mudah sombong, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kaneki bisa saja meminta para guru yang terkadang menyebutkan nilai saat pembagian hasil tugas untuk tidak menyebutkan nilainya.

Sayangnya, Kaneki tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecerdasannya itu saat beberapa kali ada tugas praktek di mata pelajaran tertentu. Jika ada tugas praktek, tentu Kaneki harus memperlihatkan kecerdasan akademiknya agar nilainya bisa dimasukkan ke daftar nilai praktek. Kaneki pun membiarkan kecerdasannya ini terlihat oleh para murid dan guru tanpa menyembunyikan ataupun memperlihatkan kecerdasannya ini secara sengaja.

Beberapa gadis pun semakin tertarik dengan Kaneki karena kecerdasannya, apalagi saat Kaneki diketahui mendapatkan peringkat ke-2 saat pengumuman hasil belajar di semester pertama. Walaupun hanya peringkat ke-2, sifat Kaneki yang dingin dan sabar saat diejek serta kecerdasan yang sebelumnya mulai terlihat membuatnya cukup populer dengan prestasi yang dia miliki saat ini. Bukan hanya di kelasnya, Kaneki juga populer di kalangan murid kelas lain sesama kelas satu di sekolahnya.

Kepopuleran Kaneki semakin meningkat setelah dia memenangkan sebuah turnamen beladiri walaupun hanya juara ke-3. Prestasi Kaneki itu adalah hasil dari latihannya di sebuah perguruan beladiri dan di rumahnya setiap ada waktu luang.

Berita tentang prestasi Kaneki itu disebarkan oleh teman sekelas Kaneki yang tidak cukup akrab dengan Kaneki dan tidak Kaneki sadari kehadirannya saat pertandingan sampai pengumuman juara dari turnamen beladiri yang dia ikuti saat sekolah sedang libur.

Karena sangat sering mengisi waktu luangnya untuk berlatih beladiri dan belajar, perlahan Kaneki mulai melupakan rasa sakit akibat penghianatan yang telah Rize lakukan. Jika sebelumnya dia bersabar saat diejek karena pikirannya teralihkan oleh kekecewaan terhadap penghianatan Rize, alasannya untuk bersabar pun berubah menjadi karena hati dan pikirannya telah dialihkan oleh kebiasaannya berlatih beladiri dan belajar dengan sangat serius di waktu luangnya.

Walaupun rasa sakit di hatinya kepada Rize sudah mulai menghilang, Kaneki masih saja belum bisa mengeluarkan senyuman seperti dulu. Hati dan pikiran yang tertutup oleh kebiasaan di waktu luangnya itu yang membuatnya masih belum bisa mengeluarkan senyuman seperti dulu.

Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya mengejeknya mulai berhenti mengejeknya karena melihat prestasi Kaneki.

Kepopuleran Kaneki pun semakin meningkat karena prestasi, kecerdasan, daya tarik dari sifat dingin, kesabaran, dan tidak lupa wajah tampan yang menjadi pelengkap dari daya tariknya di mata para gadis di sekolah ini, sehingga banyak gadis yang menaruh hati kepadanya. Beberapa gadis yang merasa tertarik dengan Kaneki pun mencoba mendekatinya dengan cara mengajaknya makan bersama saat jam istirahat di kantin.

Awalnya, Kaneki menerima ajakan dari beberapa gadis itu. Namun, Kaneki mulai dibuat risih dengan cara beberapa gadis itu menggodanya saat kali kedua mereka mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin.

Awalnya, salah satu gadis hanya sekedar menyuapi Kaneki dengan sesumpit makanan. Lama-kelamaan, beberapa gadis mulai bersifat lebih agresif kepadanya. Mulai dari bersandar di bahu Kaneki, mencoba menggenggam tangannya, memeluk tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya, bahkan sampai ada yang nekat, sehingga hampir saja mencium Kaneki seandainya mulutnya tidak ditahan oleh telapak tangan Kaneki.

Mungkin hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi banyak laki-laki, tapi tidak untuk Kaneki. Bukan karena Kaneki menyukai sesama jenis, justru karena Kaneki masih normal dia merasa risih. Sifat agresif dari para gadis itu bisa saja membuatnya tertarik dengan salah satu atau mungkin mereka semua sekaligus, hal itu menjadi gangguan untuk Kaneki.

Keinginan untuk tidak diganggu dalam meraih kesuksesan dan kekhawatiran akan kehadiran rasa benci karena sakit hati kepada orang yang sempat dicintai membuatnya ingin menjaga jarak dengan para gadis itu.

Karena itu, Kaneki pun mulai berhenti menerima ajakan para gadis untuk makan bersama di kantin dan lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumahnya untuk dimakan di perpustakaan. Para gadis yang ingin mengajak Kaneki makan bersama di kantin ditolak baik-baik olehnya.

Waktu pun terus berjalan dan ada sesuatu yang terlambat diketahui oleh Kaneki.

Tepat saat hari pertama di semester kedua di sekolah Kaneki, ada seorang murid baru di kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Kaneki. Murid itu merupakan anak dari pengusaha kelahiran Jepang yang sukses di Prancis, sehingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa murid itu adalah anak dari orang kaya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah sifat orang itu yang suka mem-_bully_ dan juga iri dengan kepopuleran Kaneki. Dia juga menggunakan kekayaannya untuk membayar murid lain yang bisa diandalkan jika ada yang melawannya saat mem-_bully_ siswa lain.

Kaneki baru menyadari kehadiran murid baru itu di hari ke-6 dia bersekolah di sekolah itu saat murid baru itu sedang mem-bully siswa lain dan mendorong badannya, Kaneki di sana saat itu dan menahan tubuh korban _bully_ itu menggunakan tangannya.

Saat Kaneki menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, teman dari murid baru itu mengatakan kepada Kaneki untuk tidak ikut campur, sementara siswa yang lain menjelaskan tentang semua hal yang diketahuinya tentang siswa baru itu.

Walaupun Kaneki cukup pendiam, dia merasa tidak bisa diam saja saat perilaku yang cukup meresahkan orang lain ini terjadi di depan matanya. Karena itu, Kaneki mencoba untuk menasihati murid baru itu dan teman-temannya agar tidak mem-_bully_ orang lagi.

Sayangnya, Kaneki malah dipukul oleh teman dari murid baru itu yang mempunyai tinggi badan lebih dari sejengkal di atas kepalanya. Untungnya, Kaneki bisa menangkis pukulan dari murid berbadan besar itu. Kebetulan, ada seorang guru yang tiba-tiba menegur Kaneki dan murid itu, sehingga perkelahian antara Kaneki dan murid berbadan besar itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Dan hari ini, tepat sehari setelah Kaneki hampir saja berkelahi dengan teman dari murid baru itu. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini adalah hari di mana Rize dihantui rasa penyesalan kepada Kaneki dan berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Kaneki baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan untuk memakan bekal yang sudah dia bawa dari rumahnya. Saat baru melewati sebuah kelas, Kaneki yang sedang membaca novel sambil berjalan sudah dihampiri oleh beberapa gadis yang kembali ingin mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin.

Kaneki pun menolak mereka secara baik-baik dengan cara berbicara seperti biasa, menatap mata mereka sekilas dan kembali membaca novelnya sambil berbicara. Tidak lupa dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar.

"Kaneki-kun, apakah kau mau makan bersama kami di kantin kali ini?" kata salah satu gadis.

"Gomen, aku sedang tidak bisa untuk hari ini, mungkin lain kali." kata Kaneki.

"Ayolah Kaneki-kun! Sebelumnya kau juga bilang lain kali, sekarang kau juga bilang begitu! Lalu kapan Kaneki-kun?" kata gadis lain yang terdengar kesal setelah mendengar ajakan temannya ditolak.

"Gomen, nona ..." Kaneki membungkuk sedikit, "aku sedang tidak bisa untuk sekarang. Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti" kata Kaneki.

"Baiklah, Kaneki-kun." kata gadis itu dengan pasrah.

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun kembali berjalan melewati beberapa gadis itu. Namun ...

"KANEKI-KUN, AWAS!!!"

Sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadis membuatnya menoleh dan langsung menghindar ke arah kanan saat sebutir telur tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya.

"HEY!!!"

Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari siswa yang kemarin gagal menghajar Kaneki. Dia terlihat marah dan berlari ke arah gadis yang tadi memberikan peringatan kepada Kaneki. Melihat itu, Kaneki pun dengan sigap berlari melewati gadis itu dan menghalangi siswa berbadan besar itu.

"Gomen, kenapa kau terlihat marah?" tanya Kaneki.

"Dia yang tadi melempar telur ke arahmu, sepertinya dia marah kepadaku karena memperingatkanmu." kata gadis yang tadi memperingatkan Kaneki.

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersama teman-temanmu. Biarkan ini menjadi urusanku." kata Kaneki dengan nada bicara terdengar datar tanpa melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Tapi Kaneki ..."

"Nona, pergilah." Kaneki langsung memotong perkataan gadis itu sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menuruti perintah Kaneki dan membiarkan laki-laki itu berurusan dengan orang yang tadi melemparkan telur ke arahnya. Siswa berbadan besar itu bernama Ginshi Shirazu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang Shirazu.

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Menarik, selain sok keren, kau juga sok pahlawan juga yah."

Shirazu pun menggeser badannya setelah mendengar suara itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yg sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kaneki dengan rambut berwarna ungu. Dia baru saja keluar dari kelas yang berada di samping kelas Kaneki. Namanya Tsukiyama Shuu, dia adalah orang yang baru kemarin Kaneki ketahui sebagai siswa yang suka mem-_bully_.

Dia bersama seorang siswa lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan Kaneki, Namanya Urie Kuki. Urie adalah siswa yang Tsukiyama bayar karena memiliki kemampuan beladiri yang bagus, sehingga bisa membantunya jika ada yang berani melawannya. Selain Kaneki dan tiga orang pem-_bully_ itu, tidak ada siswa lain di sekitar sana karena siswa lain sudah berada di kantin untuk beristirahat.

Sebenarnya, Kaneki tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti Tsukiyama. Di salah satu perbincangan Kaneki dengan Yoshimura saat Kaneki meminta nasihat kepadanya, Yoshimura pernah menjelaskan bahwa berurusan dengan orang yang suka menyalahgunakan kekayaannya itu cukup merepotkan. Seperti saat si orang kaya itu berbuat kesalahan, dia bisa saja menyuap orang agar bisa selamat dari hukuman.

Bukannya takut, Kaneki bisa saja menggunakan kekayaannya untuk membuat Tsukiyama dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu kalau dia mau. Faktanya, ayah Kaneki masih lebih kaya dibandingkan ayahnya Tsukiyama. Kaneki hanya tidak ingin direpotkan oleh orang yang suka menyalahgunakan kekayaan seperti Tsukiyama. Kaneki pun mencoba berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsukiyama dan Urie, tapi Shirazu langsung menghalangi jalannya.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana, Kaneki? Mari kita berbincang dulu." kata Tsukiyama yang seakan sedang bersikap ramah.

Kaneki pun menyadarkan badannya di tembok. Dia berpikir bahwa Shirazu bisa saja berusaha mengajarnya kali ini karena gagal menghajarnya kemarin. Seandainya dia melawan Shirazu, Tsukiyama dan Urie bisa saja menyerangnya dari belakang saat dia tidak melihat. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Tsukiyama dan dua temannya berada di samping Kaneki, sehingga Kaneki bisa melihat siapa yang akan menyerangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata Kaneki dengan sangat datar.

"Kau bertanya ada apa, Kaneki Ken? Murid yang sombong karena prestasi dan popularitas di hadapan para gadis." kata Tsukiyama sambil menyeringai.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu menyebutku sombong?" kata Kaneki yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sifatmu yang sok keren itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu disebut sombong." kata Tsukiyama yang kembali menyeringai.

"Lagipula, sifatmu yang sok pahlawan dengan menolong siswa lain kemarin juga cukup menjengkelkan, Kaneki." kata Urie.

Saat Kaneki ingin membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba dia terdiam sebentar. Dia pun menaruh makanan dan novel yang tadi dia bawa di lantai, lalu mengambil _smartphone_ di saku celananya. Dia terlihat menyentuh dan menggeser layar smartphone di tangan kanannya itu.

"Bukan pesan yang penting." gumam Kaneki.

Setelah itu, Tsukiyama dan dua temannya dibuat heran saat Kaneki tidak memasukkan smartphone yang tadi dia pegang di tangan kanannya ke dalam sakunya dan hanya membiarkan smartphone itu tetap berada di tangan kanannya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Gomen, jika aku boleh bertanya, apa yang salah dengan menolong siswa kemarin?" kata Kaneki yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga dari _smartphone_-nya.

"Huh ... kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur, Kaneki! Kejadian kemarin itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Tsukiyama.

"Kalau begitu, kalian juga tidak seharusnya mengganggu siswa yang kemarin. Bukankah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan kalian?" kata Kaneki.

"Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi berbicara denganmu. Urie, Shirazu ..." Tsukiyama pun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memberi isyarat kepada kedua temannya itu. Setelah itu, Tsukiyama pun menghadapkan jari-jarinya ke depan.

Mengerti dengan isyarat dari Tsukiyama, Urie dan Shirazu langsung melesat ke arah Kaneki untuk menyerangnya. Shirazu mendapat kesempatan menyerang Kaneki lebih dulu karena memang sebelumnya jarak Shirazu menuju Kaneki lebih dekat daripada Urie.

Saat sebuah pukulan dari tangan kanan Shirazu mengarah ke wajahnya, Kaneki langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan itu dengan tangan kirinya, menghadapkan badannya ke arah Urie, dan langsung berjongkok, sehingga tubuh Shirazu tertarik ke bawah. Sementara Urie yang ingin menyerang Kaneki langsung menunda serangannya karena tidak ingin mengenai Shirazu.

Kurang dari satu detik setelah berjongkok, Kaneki langsung berdiri dengan badan yang sedikit dibungkukkan dan menarik tangan Shirazu ke bawah. Shirazu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga terbanting ke depan Kaneki. Melihat itu, Urie langsung melompat ke belakang karena tidak ingin dihantam oleh kaki Shirazu yang sedang dibanting oleh Kaneki.

Sebelum tubuh Shirazu menyentuh lantai, Kaneki langsung menghantamkan bagian bawah _smartphone_ di tangan kanannya ke arah dada Shirazu, sehingga dia merasakan sakit di dadanya dan tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan lebih keras.

BUGH

BRUKK

Shirazu pun hanya bisa meringis setelah menerima serangan seperti itu, sementara Tsukiyama cukup terkejut melihat Kaneki membanting tubuh Shirazu yang menurutnya masih terlalu besar untuk dibanting oleh Kaneki.

Berbeda dengan Urie yang cukup ahli dalam hal beladiri, dia menyadari bahwa Shirazu tidak akan sanggup menahan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Kaneki karena dia menggunakan berat badannya saat dia berjongkok untuk menarik tangan kanan Shirazu ke bawah. Ibarat menangkap sebuah tas yang berisi sekumpulan batu seberat 50 kilogram yang dilempar seseorang ke arahnya hanya dengan satu tangan, tentu badan Shirazu akan tertarik ke bawah.

Shirazu yang terkejut karena menerima beban seberat itu tentu akan kesulitan mempertahankan keseimbangan kakinya, sehingga badannya yang sudah agak terlipat ke depan dapat dengan mudah dibanting oleh Kaneki saat berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menarik tangan Shirazu ke bawah.

Agar tubuh besar Shirazu tidak bisa membuatnya lebih tahan terhadap bantingan Kaneki, dia pun menghantamkan bagian bawah smartphone-nya ke arah dada Shirazu untuk menambah rasa sakitnya.

Terlepas dari analisa yang sudah ada di kepala Urie saat Kaneki baru berdiri tadi, dia langsung menyerang kepala Kaneki saat tubuh Shirazu baru saja menghantam lantai. Dia menyerang dengan tendangan lurus menggunakan ujung telapak kaki kanannya.

Melihat itu, Kaneki langsung menangkis dengan cara mengangkat kaki kanan Urie menggunakan keduanya tangannya yang disilangkan dan melempar kaki kanan Urie ke arah kanan, sehingga tubuhnya terputar ke kiri dan pinggang kanannya menghadap ke depan.

Merasa ada kesempatan dengan posisi Urie itu, Kaneki langsung melakukan tendangan samping ke arah pinggang kanannya, namun Shirazu yang masih terbaring langsung memiringkan badannya ke kanan dan menangkap kaki kiri Kaneki menggunakan kedua tangannya, berharap bisa menjatuhkan Kaneki.

Tidak ingin terjatuh, Kaneki langsung membenturkan bagian belakang tumit kanannya ke arah punggung Shirazu saat dia sedang memiringkan badannya ke arah kanan dan menjadikan punggung itu sebagai tumpuan agar bisa melemparkan badannya ke depan.

BUGH

AARGH

Karena benturan dari tumit Kaneki cukup menyakitkan, Shirazu langsung melepaskan kaki kirinya dan akhirnya pingsan.

Saat Kaneki baru saja membenturkan tumitnya ke punggung Shirazu, Urie langsung menendang dengan cara memutar kaki kirinya ke pinggang kanan Kaneki.

Kaneki cukup kesulitan untuk menangkis serangan Urie karena tangan kanannya sedang memegang smartphone dan posisi tubuhnya yang agak condong ke kiri membuatnya sulit menangkis menggunakan tangan kirinya. Jika dia mencoba membenturkan bagian bawah _smartphone_-nya ke kaki Urie, dia tidak yakin _smartphone_-nya yang agak tipis tidak akan rusak setelah membentur kaki Urie.

Karena itu, Kaneki pun hanya bisa melindungi pinggang kanannya dengan tangan kanannya.

BUGH

Walaupun seluruh tubuh Kaneki sudah cukup terlatih, tetap saja tendangan dari Urie itu cukup menyakitkan dan hampir saja membuatnya menjatuhkan _smartphone_-nya.

Rasa sakit di tangannya dan posisi Shirazu yang berada di antara kedua kakinya membuat Kaneki cukup kesulitan untuk melawan Urie. Karena itu, Kaneki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Urie dengan melempar _smartphone_-nya ke arah perut Urie yang baru saja mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menendang Kaneki.

BUGH

Urie pun terdorong ke belakang setelah menerima trik dari Kaneki. Kaneki pun menangkap _smartphone_ yang memantul ke arah kakinya dengan tangan kirinya. Kaki kirinya pun melangkahi tubuh Shirazu agar tidak kesulitan melawan Urie.

Kesal dengan trik dari Kaneki tadi, Urie langsung melesatkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Kaneki dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat itu, Kaneki langsung menangkis dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Melihat ada celah, Kaneki langsung menendang lurus ke arah perut Urie dengan ujung telapak kaki kirinya.

BUGH

Sebelum menurunkan kakinya, Kaneki langsung melakukan tendangan samping ke arah dada Urie dengan kaki kirinya itu.

BUGH

Sebagai penutup, Kaneki pun menendang dengan cara memutar kaki kanannya ke arah pelipis kiri Urie.

DUAGHH

Kepala Urie pun membentur tembok di sebelah kirinya setelah ditendang, sehingga dia pun terjatuh dan akhirnya pingsan.

DUAGHH

BRUKK

Tsukiyama pun hanya bisa mematung setelah melihat Kaneki mengalahkan Urie. Dia tidak menyangka Shirazu yang memiliki tubuh besar dan Urie yang cukup hebat dalam hal beladiri dikalahkan oleh Kaneki seorang diri. Dia pun langsung memasang posisi siaga saat Kaneki menatapnya dengan datar.

Melihat itu, Kaneki pun hanya menghela napasnya. Dia merasa malas meladeni Tsukiyama karena merasa tidak ada gunanya. Dia juga berpikir bahwa Tsukiyama tidak bisa lagi dinasihati.

Dia pun hanya memeriksa tangan kanannya, sepertinya latihannya selama ini membuat sakit di tangannya tadi cepat untuk sembuh. Setelah itu, dia pun mendekati makanan dan novel yang dia letakkan di dekat dinding tadi dan berjongkok untuk mengambilnya sebelum meninggalkan Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya. Namun, dia terlihat menyentuh-nyentuh layar _smartphone_ di tangan kirinya sebelum mengambil makanannya.

Tsukiyama yang sempat bingung dengan tindakan Kaneki langsung merasa marah. Selain karena melihat dua orang andalannya dikalahkan, dia juga merasa diabaikan dengan tindakan Kaneki itu. Dia juga berpikir kalau Kaneki curang saat berkelahi tadi karena menggunakan _smartphone_-nya sebagai senjata, sehingga membuatnya semakin marah dengan Kaneki.

Karena itu, dia pun berlari ke arah Kaneki. Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Kaneki pun menghela napas karena tindakan Tsukiyama ini.

Kaneki pun berdiri saat Tsukiyama sudah berada di dekatnya dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang sudah siap untuk memukul wajahnya. Melihat itu, Kaneki pun langsung menyerang Tsukiyama lebih dulu dengan tendangan samping yang dilayangkan ke arah dadanya, sehingga dia pun terdorong ke belakang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BUGH

BRUKK

Kaneki pun terlihat kembali menyentuh-nyentuh layar _smartphone_-nya. Tsukiyama pun semakin marah karena merasa diremehkan oleh Kaneki yang dengan santainya menggunakan _smartphone_ saat sedang melawannya.

Karena itu, Tsukiyama pun bangkit dan kembali mencoba menyerang Kaneki dengan sebuah pukulan ke arah pipi kiri Kaneki menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama melawan Tsukiyama, Kaneki pun membenturkan bagian bawah _smartphone_ di tangan kirinya ke arah pergelangan tangan kanan Tsukiyama untuk menyakiti tangannya itu.

AARGH

Tsukiyama pun secara refleks melihat ke arah tangan kirinya sambil meringis karena kesakitan, hal itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Tsukiyama itu, Kaneki langsung membenturkan bagian bawah smartphone di tangan kirinya ke arah bagian kiri leher Tsukiyama dengan sangat keras.

BUGH

Karena lehernya terkena serangan keras dari benda sekeras itu, Tsukiyama pun akhirnya terjatuh dan pingsan.

BRUKK

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun menyentuh sebuah gambar berbentuk kotak di smartphone-nya itu, gambar itu adalah pilihan "Stop" yang digunakan untuk menghentikan proses perekaman video yang dia lakukan menggunakan kamera _smartphone_-nya.

Saat Kaneki pertama kali mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya tadi, dia hanya berpura-pura sedang memeriksa pesan masuk karena sudah menebak kalau Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya mungkin saja akan menghajarnya. Karena itu, dia pun mengaktifkan aplikasi perekam video agar dirinya tidak dihukum karena berkelahi di sekolah.

Setelah menghentikan rekamannya, Kaneki pun memasukkan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam sakunya dan mengambil makanan serta novel yang tadi dia letakkan dekat dinding.

Setelah itu, dia pun meninggalkan Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya yang sedang pingsan. Kaneki ingin mencari petugas UKS untuk menolong Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya. Walaupun sifat mereka menjengkelkan, tapi Kaneki juga kasihan jika melihat mereka dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai seperti itu tanpa siapapun yang menolong.

-To be continued

A/N : Ok, mungkin sampai sini saja dulu chapter kali ini. Sebelumnya, saya pikir cerita di chapter kali ini tidak hanya sampai sini. Tapi, kelanjutan cerita kali ini terpaksa saya bagi dua karena terlalu panjang. Bahkan setelah saya bagi dua, tetap saja chapter 5 ini cukup panjang.

Sebenarnya saya kurang tahu perbandingan tinggi badan antara Kaneki dengan Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya di cerita ini kalau di anime aslinya, tapi saya mencoba membuat Shirazu memiliki badan lebih besar dari Tsukiyama agar Kaneki bisa terlihat lebih hebat dengan membanting Shirazu, walaupun saya tidak yakin bahwa membuat perbandingan tinggi badan seperti itu adalah ide yang bagus.

Saya juga meminta maaf jika ada kekurangan lain di chapter kali ini, ataupun chapter sebelumnya. Kalau boleh jujur, saya sendiri sempat merasa aneh dengan cerita kali ini, tapi saya merasa cukup sebanyak ini saja dulu melakukan perbaikan cerita.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**_#RAMAIKANFFN2020_**


	6. Hukuman untuk Tsukiyama

Chapter 6

Setelah Kaneki meminta bantuan seorang guru penjaga ruang kesehatan, Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya dibawa oleh guru itu bersama Kaneki dan beberapa murid lainnya ke ruang kesehatan.

Awalnya para murid itu enggan membantu membawa Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya ke ruang kesehatan karena mereka sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya yang seenaknya, tapi mereka pun mau membantu setelah dibujuk dan dinasihati oleh guru penjaga ruang kesehatan itu.

Setelah membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan, Kaneki pun melaporkan Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya ke ruang kesiswaan. Kaneki mengirim video penyerangan mereka terhadap dirinya ke guru yang berada di sana setelah memperlihatkannya. Selain itu, dia juga melaporkan tindakan _bully_ yang sudah mereka lakukan selama berada di sekolah itu. Kaneki menjadikan teman-temannya yang ikut membantunya tadi sebagai saksi atas tindakan _bullying_ yang sudah meresahkan para murid.

Guru yang berada di bagian kesiswaan meminta kepada guru penjaga ruang kesehatan agar menyuruh Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya datang ke ruangannya setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

Saat bel pulang sekolah tinggal beberapa saat lagi berbunyi, Tsukiyama baru sadar dari pingsannya. Karena itu, hanya dia yang datang ke ruang kesiswaan. Anehnya, Tsukiyama terlihat sangat santai saat disuruh ke ruang kesiswaan, seakan-akan berurusan dengan pihak kesiswaan bukanlah masalah untuknya.

"Apa benar kau tadi melakukan pengeroyokan seperti di video ini?" kata seorang guru kepada Tsukiyama yang sudah berada di ruang kesiswaan, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antara mereka. Guru itu memperlihatkan video yang tadi dikirim Kaneki.

"Iya, itu benar!" kata Tsukiyama menjawab pertanyaan guru itu tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Apa kau juga melakukan _bullying_ kepada salah satu siswa di sekolah ini bersama teman-temanmu yang sudah kau bayar untuk membantumu?" guru itu kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku mengakuinya!" kata Tsukiyama yang dengan santainya.

Terkadang seseorang akan terlihat berjiwa besar karena mengakui kesalahan, tapi tidak dengan Tsukiyama saat ini. Bukannya terlihat berjiwa besar, Tsukiyama malah terlihat menganggap kesalahannya ini sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja dari nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya guru itu lagi.

"Aku merasa siswa miskin sepertinya memang pantas di-_bully_, orang miskin sepertinya bagiku hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna! Tapi, Kaneki malah sok pahlawan dengan menolongnya. Ya sudah, aku dan teman-temanku menghajarnya. Sayangnya sekali dia bisa melawanku." Kata Tsukiyama.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya memperlakukan seseorang seperti itu hanya karena miskin! Kau juga seharusnya tidak menyalahgunakan kekayaan ..."

"Ya ... aku tidak peduli! Mau aku gunakan untuk apa pun uang yang kumiliki itu urusanku!" kata Tsukiyama yang dengan santainya memotong ucapan dari guru itu.

Guru itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah seenaknya dari Tsukiyama sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Sepertinya _skorsing_ tidak cukup untuk menghukum tindakanmu yang seenaknya. Karena itu, kau akan langsung dikenakan peringatan pertama dan tetap mendapatkan _skorsing_." kata guru itu.

Dalam peraturan sekolah itu, seorang murid akan dikenakan hukuman berupa larangan datang ke sekolah atau biasa disebut "_skorsing_" jika melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tapi, siswa akan dikenakan peringatan pertama jika murid itu cukup sering melanggar peraturan atau melakukan kesalahan yang cukup besar. Jika kesalahan itu sudah cukup besar atau sudah empat kali berbuat kesalahan yang bisa mengakibatkan dirinya mendapatkan peringatan, maka murid itu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Namun, sepertinya bahaya dari peringatan pertama itu bukan masalah untuk Tsukiyama. Dia terlihat tersenyum dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, itu adalah sebuah cek.

"Ini, tulis saja berapa pun jumlah yang anda mau! 100 Yen? 1.000 Yen? 1.000.000 Yen? Terserah! Yang penting lepaskan aku dari semua hukuman itu. Anda mungkin sudah tahu kalau ayahku adalah pengusaha yang sangat sukses di Prancis dan mulai membuka perusahaan baru di Jepang, dia juga memberikan hak untuk menggunakan cek hingga 1.000.000 Yen." kata Tsukiyama yang dengan bangganya mengungkit kekayaan ayahnya yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui guru itu selaku pihak kesiswaan.

"Sebagai pihak kesiswaan, aku sudah tahu latar belakang ayahmu. Tapi maaf, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyuapku. Peraturan tetap peraturan, tak peduli seberapa besar uang yang kau keluarkan. Kau berbuat semena-mena, kau dihukum!" kata guru itu dengan santainya, walaupun dia agak kesal dengan Tsukiyama yang seenaknya menyuapnya.

Mendengar itu, Tsukiyama hanya menghela napas dan memberikan pertanyaan kepada guru itu.

"Apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan itu?"

"Tentu." jawab guru itu.

"Baiklah ..." Tsukiyama mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku celananya, "Anda tahu apa ini kan? Jika anda masih tidak mau mencabut hukuman saya, saya akan menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu siapa keluarga anda dan menyuruh orang itu untuk melakukan hal buruk kepada keluarga anda."

BRAKK

"KENAPA KAU NEKAT SEKALI BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!" kata guru itu setelah menggebrak meja di depannya karena langsung kehilangan kontrol terhadap emosinya setelah mendengar ancaman dari Tsukiyama.

"Kenapa tidak? Dengan kekayaan ayahku, aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang ku mau!" Kata Tsukiyama.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan itu, Tsukiyama-san."

Mendengar suara itu membuat Tsukiyama langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang memperlihatkan seseorang yang baru saja memperingatkan Tsukiyama, dia adalah Kaneki.

"Oh ... pantas saja kau tidak mau menerima suap dariku, ada yang mengawasi. Bonjour Kaneki, apakah kau sudah lama datang?" tanya Tsukiyama yang menyapa Kaneki dengan sedikit bahasa Prancis, ditambah pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas anggukan tanpa ekspresi dari Kaneki.

"Masih sok keren seperti biasa. Oh iya, untuk apa kau ke sini, Kaneki?" tanya Tsukiyama lagi.

"Sebagai orang yang suka menyalahgunakan kekayaan, aku sangat yakin kalau kau akan menyuap guru agar lepas dari hukuman. Karena itu aku bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan keluar secara diam-diam agar bisa merekam perbuatanmu, terutama perkataanmu." kata Kaneki yang mengacungkan _smartphone_ di tangan kanannya.

"Waah ... menarik, sangat menarik. Analisa yang hebat ..." Tsukiyama bertepuk tangan, "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kapan aku sadar dan datang ke sini? Satu lagi, sepertinya sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar kelas? Berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau kau ingin ke toilet?" kata Tsukiyama yang sepertinya mengejek Kaneki di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku meminta guru di ruang kesehatan memberitahuku jika kau ingin ke ruang kesiswaan. Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, aku ke ruang guru untuk meminta izin ke sini jika aku diberitahu kalau kau akan ke sini. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi dia mengizinkanku setelah aku menjelaskan rencanaku." kata Kaneki.

"Ternyata begitu. Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Tsukiyama.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengancam guru seperti tadi." kata Kaneki.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Tsukiyama.

"Apakah kau tidak kasihan padanya?" kata Kaneki.

"Hah ... aku tidak perlu kasihan padanya? Dia sudah berani menolak tawaran dariku untuk melepaskanku dari hukuman!" balas Tsukiyama dengan bengisnya.

"Kau pantas menerimanya, Tsukiyama! Kau sudah bertindak seenaknya!" kata Kaneki.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku punya uang dan aku bisa menggunakannya untuk apa pun yang ku mau!" kata Tsukiyama yang mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya seakan sedang marah, walaupun masih ada seringai yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu yang tadi mencoba menyuap dan mengancam guru yang sudah ku rekam ke polisi ..." Kaneki mengacungkan _smartphone_-nya, "dan sebelum kau menelpon seseorang untuk menyuruhnya melakukan hal buruk, aku akan merebut _smartphone_-mu itu secara paksa." kata Kaneki.

Bukannya takut, Tsukiyama hanya terdiam sebentar sambil menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kaneki itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, rencana yang Kaneki katakan tadi cukup efektif untuk mencegah seseorang yang ingin melakukan hal buruk seperti yang menjadi ancaman Tsukiyama tadi. Namun, sepertinya Tsukiyama tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang tadi Kaneki katakan.

"Kaneki, Kaneki ... kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mengancam seseorang sepertiku. Bukankah kau tadi sudah merekam semua yang aku katakan tadi? Tentu kau sudah tahu kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan uang sekalipun 1.000.000 Yen dalam bentuk cek ..." Tsukiyama mengacungkan ceknya, "Jadi, bukan hanya guru, polisi, hakim atau siapa pun bisa aku suap dengan mudah! Biar ku beritahu kau, Kaneki!

Di negara lain, aku pernah membuat seorang siswa masuk rumah sakit karena aku bully bersama beberapa orang. Aku harus berurusan dengan hukum karena itu, tapi aku bisa lepas dari hukuman dengan cara menyuap semua pihak yang ada di persidangan saat itu.

Aku juga pernah membuat seorang siswa dipenjara karena kasus penganiayaan kepadaku dan teman-temanku, padahal semua bukti sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya ingin membela dirinya saat dikeroyok oleh kami. Sekali lagi, harta yang kumiliki menyelamatkanku dari hukum yang hampir menjeratku! Jadi, apakah kau masih berpikir bisa melawanku hanya dengan menyerahkan rekaman dari semua tindakanku ke polisi?" kata Tsukiyama yang terdengar kembali mengejek Kaneki di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar itu, Kaneki hampir marah, ternyata Tsukiyama sudah pernah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk menggunakan hartanya. Namun, dia langsung menurunkan emosinya karena sadar bahwa hal seperti ini sudah mungkin saja terjadi. Dia sudah menebak kalau dia bisa saja menggunakan hartanya untuk menyuap para penegak hukum, tapi bukan berarti Kaneki akan takut hanya karena Tsukiyama pernah memanipulasi keputusan hukum.

Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan kalau pihak penegak hukum di Tokyo sangat mudah untuk disuap, apalagi dengan keberadaan media sosial sekarang ini. Seandainya pihak penegak hukum di Tokyo ketahuan menerima suap, tentu beritanya akan mudah tersebar dan hal itu tentu saja akan membuat reputasi Tokyo sebagai salah satu kota paling aman di dunia menjadi rusak. Warga Tokyo tentu akan sangat malu jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Seandainya pihak penegak hukum di Tokyo nekat menerima suap sekalipun, hal itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuk Kaneki. Tanpa diketahui oleh Tsukiyama, kekayaan ayahnya masih belum bisa menandingi kekayaan dari ayah Kaneki. Jangankan ayahnya Kaneki, masih ada beberapa pengusaha dengan kekayaan lebih sedikit darinya, tapi masih belum bisa dilampaui oleh ayahnya Tsukiyama.

Seandainya Tsukiyama bisa menyuap pihak penegak hukum untuk menyelamatkannya dari hukuman, Kaneki juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk membuat Tsukiyama mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas diterimanya. Jika Tsukiyama bisa menyewa orang untuk membahayakan seseorang, Kaneki juga bisa menyewa orang yang mungkin lebih hebat dan lebih banyak untuk melindungi orang.

"Apakah orang tuamu tidak melarangmu menyalahgunakan hartanya?" kata Kaneki yang kembali berbicara.

"Ya ... ayahku memang melarangku menyalahgunakan hartanya, tapi apa aku peduli? Tentu saja tidak! Tidak masalah bagiku menggunakan hartanya untuk apa pun selama dia tidak tahu, kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka! Terkadang mereka juga bertanya tentang apa yang aku lakukan, jangan pernah berharap aku akan berkata jujur, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya!

Mereka juga meminta pegawai di rumahku mengawasiku dan memberitahu mereka apa yang tidak mereka ketahui tentangku, tapi aku mengancam akan memecat mereka jika memberitahu kesalahanku kepada orang tuaku!" kata Tsukiyama dengan bangganya menjelaskan kebebasannya dalam bertindak.

Mendengar itu, Kaneki hanya bisa menghela napas dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sudah lelah bernegosiasi dengan Tsukiyama. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak bisa dinasihati lagi.

"Sepertinya masalah ini memang harus diselesaikan di pengadilan. Tidak aku sangka Mirumo-san mempunyai anak yang merepotkan, nakal dan pembangkang sepertimu!" kata Kaneki yang masih menutup wajahnya.

Namun, Kaneki tidak sadar kalau kalimat terakhirnya cukup membuat Tsukiyama terkejut. Dia heran, bagaimana ada yang tahu nama ayahnya? Walaupun dia sering mengatakan tentang kekayaan ayahnya dengan bangga, tapi dia belum pernah menyebutkan nama ayahnya di sekolah itu.

Kalaupun ada yang tahu nama ayahnya, mungkin itu hanya guru yang mempunyai tugas untuk memeriksa identitasnya sebagai murid di sini, memangnya untuk apa mereka menyebutkan nama ayahnya di hadapan para murid? Setidaknya begitulah pendapatnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama ayahku?" tanya Tsukiyama yang masih bingung.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seseorang berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia memiliki nama belakang yang sama denganmu, Tsukiyama, Mirumo Tsukiyama. Ayahku bilang Kalau dia berasal dari Prancis dan memang sangat kaya, karena itu aku berpikir kalau dia adalah ayahmu." kata Kaneki.

Mendengar perkataan Kaneki membuat Tsukiyama kembali bingung, memangnya siapa teman ayahnya di Jepang. Memang ayahnya lahir dan besar di sini, tapi teman kerja yang ayahnya perkenalkan kepadanya hanya orang-orang Prancis, setidaknya itu yang dia ingat.

Namun, dia langsung tersentak saat teringat seseorang. Dia juga heran bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya. Dulu, ayahnya pernah mengajaknya makan bersama teman kerjanya yang memang berasal dari Jepang. Sebenarnya, sifat dan ekspresi wajah orang itu sangat berbeda dengan Kaneki.

Jika ekspresi Kaneki terkesan dingin, ekspresi orang itu terlihat lebih ramah dan terkesan ceria. Keceriaan orang itu juga terlihat dari sifatnya, apalagi orang itu terkadang mengeluarkan lelucon dan tindakan yang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

Tapi kalau dari wajah, orang itu sangat mirip dengan Kaneki. Sebagian rambutnya juga berwarna putih seperti Kaneki, walaupun sebagian rambutnya juga memiliki warna hitam. Gaya rambutnya juga agak mirip dengan Kaneki, walaupun terlihat lebih lebat. Tsukiyama pun mencoba bertanya kepada Kaneki untuk memastikan.

"K-kau ..." Tsukiyama menunjuk Kaneki dengan sedikit gemetar, "Anak dari Haise Sasaki-sama?" sambung Tsukiyama yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kaneki.

"T-tapi ... kenapa kau tidak menggunakan nama belakang ayahmu." kata Tsukiyama yang masih ragu dengan Kaneki.

"Ibuku bilang kalau dia lebih suka kalau nama belakangnya yang digunakan sebagai nama belakangku dan ayahku menyetujuinya."

Tsukiyama pun sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, orang yang bernama Haise Sasaki itu bukan hanya sekedar teman dari ayahnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat berjasa bagi keluarga Tsukiyama.

Berdasarkan cerita dari ayahnya, Haise yang dulu memberikan pinjaman kepada ayahnya Tsukiyama saat perusahaannya hampir bangkrut. Setelah hutang ayahnya lunas, Haise pun berinvestasi di perusahaan dari ayahnya Tsukiyama dan menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan itu.

Walaupun dia yakin kalau ayah Kaneki itu cukup baik, tapi dia tidak menjamin kalau ayahnya Kaneki tidak akan mencabut sahamnya jika sampai tahu kalau dia membuat masalah dengan anaknya. Mungkin perusahaan ayahnya tidak akan sampai bangkrut, tapi Tsukiyama sangat yakin kalau kerugian yang akan diterima oleh perusahaan ayahnya akan sangat besar. Akibatnya, dia akan kehilangan banyak fasilitas yang selama ini memanjakannya.

Sebagai orang yang sudah sangat banyak menikmati kemewahan, Tsukiyama sangat takut kalau itu terjadi. Saking takutnya, kedua kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya.

"Gomen, Kaneki-sama!" kata Tsukiyama yang hampir saja bersujud seandainya Kaneki tidak mencegahnya.

"Jangan bersujud seperti itu, bangunlah! Aku tidak mau ada yang bersujud di kakiku!" kata Kaneki yang membantu Tsukiyama berdiri.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ayahku?"

Tsukiyama menjelaskan jasa-jasa ayah Kaneki kepada keluarganya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hm ... aku mengerti sekarang."

"Gomen, Kaneki-sama. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah anak dari Sasaki-sama. Kenapa anda tidak menggunakan fasilitas dari ayah anda, seperti diantar ke sekolah menggunakan mobil pribadi?" kata Tsukiyama yang heran.

Cukup aneh baginya melihat anak dari orang yang jelas lebih kaya darinya malah berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Sementara dirinya yang memiliki ayah dengan kekayaan yang tidak seberapa hampir selalu menggunakan mobil saat ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Aku memang suka berjalan kaki karena lebih sehat. Seperti orang Jepang lainnya." Kata Kaneki.

"Kenapa anda tidak menunjukkan bahwa anda berasal dari keluarga orang kaya?" tanya Tsukiyama lagi.

"Apa itu perlu?" Kaneki bertanya balik.

"Setidaknya, teman-teman anda tahu sehebat apa keluarga anda!" jawab Tsukiyama.

"Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa menyombongkan diri?" tanya Kaneki lagi.

Mendengar itu, Tsukiyama hanya bisa terdiam. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Kaneki.

"Bukankah sudah pantas bagi kita untuk bersikap sombong? Kita lebih hebat dari mereka!" kata Tsukiyama yang merasa sudah kehabisan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kaneki.

Mendengar itu, Kaneki hanya bisa menghela napas dan menutup wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala seperti sebelumnya. Siapa yang sudah memberikan Tsukiyama pemikiran sesat seperti itu? Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran rendah seperti itu, Shuu Tsukiyama! Lalu, apa kau ingin aku mem-_bully_ atau melakukan hal buruk lainnya kepada siswa miskin? Begini saja, anggap saja kau tidak pernah memiliki urusan denganku, lalu aku akan menggunakan kekayaan ayahku untuk memenjarakanmu setelah menghajarmu habis-habisan. Apakah kau mau? Bukankah ayahku lebih kaya dari ayahmu?" kata Kaneki.

Tsukiyama langsung dibuat takut setelah mendengar ucapan Kaneki itu. Walaupun sudah jelas bagi Tsukiyama kalau perkataan Kaneki itu hanya perumpamaan, tapi Tsukiyama tetap khawatir kalau Kaneki benar-benar melakukannya. Apalagi setelah menyadari bahwa beberapa hal yang dia lakukan mungkin saja membuat Kaneki kesal.

Bukan hanya dari ekspresi wajah, rasa takut itu terlihat dari kakinya yang membawanya perlahan mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok di belakangnya.

"Lihatlah, hanya karena perumpamaan seperti itu saja kau sudah ketakutan! Padahal dengan mudahnya kau menggunakan harta ayahmu untuk menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah dan melepaskanmu dari hukuman yang sudah sepantasnya kau dapatkan! Kenapa kau seperti itu? Karena keegoisanmu! Kenapa kau bisa egois seperti itu? Karena kesombonganmu yang menganggap dirimu lebih baik dari orang lain, sehingga kau pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya!" kata Kaneki dengan panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu, Tsukiyama hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk karena menyadari kalau perkataan Kaneki itu ada benarnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau sosok pendiam seperti Kaneki bisa bicara panjang lebar dan sangat tepat seperti itu. Kalau dia berpikir kalimat Kaneki hanya sampai situ saja, dia harus berpikir lagi. Kaneki pun mendekati Tsukiyama dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dengan agak lembut.

"Harusnya bukan seperti itu caramu menggunakan harta ayahmu! Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah uang yang selama ini kau gunakan adalah hasil kerjamu sendiri?"

"T-tidak." Kata Tsukiyama dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu lagi! Bagaimana kalau seandainya ayahmu marah karena tahu kau berurusan dengan anak dari temannya, lalu dia tidak membiarkanmu memakai cek sebesar yang biasa kau gunakan dan membatasi uang yang bisa kau gunakan karena itu, sehingga uang yang bisa kau bawa jumlahnya sama dengan siswa yang biasa kau _bully_? Jika kau memiliki tabungan, bagaimana kalau ayahmu menyita semua uang tabunganmu karena terlalu marah kepadamu?" kata Kaneki lagi.

Tsukiyama kembali terdiam karena pertanyaan Kaneki itu. Pikirannya juga terlalu kacau karena takut perkataan Kaneki tentang ayahnya itu akan terjadi, sampai dia tidak bisa memikirkan lagi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kaneki.

Setelah sekian lama dibuat senang dengan fasilitas ayahnya dan tiba-tiba harus kehilangan semua itu karena kesalahannya sendiri? Tsukiyama sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Karena itu, dia masih belum bisa bicara karena pikirannya yang kacau itu.

Setelah merasa cukup lama melihat Tsukiyama terdiam seperti itu, Kaneki pun kembali berbicara.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu? Membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan dengan resiko ayahku ikut hadir di sana? Atau langsung saja aku beritahu ayahku apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Apa pun pilihanmu, aku yakin kau sudah tahu akibatnya."

"A-apa tidak ada pilihan lain, Kaneki-sama?" tanya Tsukiyama yang semakin dibuat takut oleh pertanyaan Kaneki.

"Ada, tapi aku tidak menjamin kau akan menerimanya!" jawab Kaneki.

"Katakan saja, Kaneki-sama! Saya berjanji akan menerimanya, selama tidak berurusan dengan ayah anda!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan. Yang pertama cukup mudah, kau dan teman-temanmu harus mau menerima hukuman _skorsing._"

"Baiklah, saya mau!" kata Tsukiyama dengan mantap karena merasa syarat pertama ini cukup mudah.

"Kedua, karena kau sudah cukup sering menyalahgunakan kekayaan ayahmu, aku ingin kau menggunakan harta ayahmu untuk hal yang lebih baik. Aku ingin kau menggunakan hartanya untuk membantu murid atau guru di sini yang sedang kesulitan atau meminta bantuanmu sesulit apapun selama kau masih bisa membantunya, kecuali mereka yang menolak bantuanmu."

Awalnya Tsukiyama ragu saat mendengar syarat yang kedua. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, perkataan Kaneki ada benarnya. Selama ini, dia sudah cukup sering menggunakan hartanya untuk hal buruk. Mungkin tidak masalah jika menerima syarat kedua dari Kaneki ini. Lagipula, sepertinya uang yang bisa dia gunakan sepertinya cukup untuk membantu orang. Tsukiyama pun menerima syarat kedua dari Kaneki.

"Baiklah, saya mau!"

"Bagus, yang ketiga ...," Kaneki menatap guru kesiswaan "saya berharap anda mencabut peringatan pertama yang ingin anda berikan kepada Tsukiyama tadi, sensei. Karena saya ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau terhalang untuk melindungi diri, seperti saat dia yang dulu membuat orang masuk penjara karena membela diri!" kata Kaneki.

"M-maksudmu, kau ingin membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan? Bukankah kau bilang punya pilihan selain itu?" kata Tsukiyama.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menghasut murid yang sudah kau _bully_ untuk menghajarmu dan teman-temanmu habis-habisan. Kalian tidak boleh melawan, menangkis, menghindar atau melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi diri. Kau tidak boleh mengadukannya ke pengadilan atau pihak manapun."

Tsukiyama hampir saja membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi Kaneki langsung kembali berbicara.

"Saat kau sudah berjanji akan menerima pilihan lain dariku, itu berarti kau tidak bisa menolaknya, sekalipun kau ingin kembali ke dua pilihan sebelumnya!" Tsukiyama pun tidak jadi membantah Kaneki setelah mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi, dia hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kaneki.

"Ada apa Tsukiyama? Apa kau takut? Jika kau takut, bagaimana menurutmu perasaan orang yang kau buat masuk penjara karena membela diri atau orang yang tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja setelah kau membuatnya masuk rumah sakit?"

Pada akhirnya perkataan Kaneki itu membuat Tsukiyama tertunduk, sepertinya dia mulai menyesali apa yang dia lakukan dulu.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan, Kaneki?" kata guru kesiswaan.

"Saya akan mengganti pilihan saya jika anda berpikir dua korban Tsukiyama tadi pantas menerima apa yang sudah Tsukiyama lakukan kepada mereka."

Sekarang giliran guru itu yang terdiam. Mau dilihat dari manapun, dua korban yang Kaneki sebutkan tadi memang tidak pantas menerima apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Bukan hanya itu, kau juga tidak boleh melakukan segala bentuk _bullying_! Jika ada murid yang melakukan hal buruk apa pun ke padamu atau teman-temanmu, kau tidak boleh mengadukannya ke pihak manapun tanpa kecuali! Kau boleh melawan mereka untuk membela diri jika tindakan mereka membahayakan diri kalian, tapi kalian tetap tidak boleh mengadukannya.

Jika kau tidak memenuhi semua syarat yang kuminta tadi, akan ku laporkan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini kepada ayahku dan kau tentu sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Sekarang terserah padamu, berurusan dengan ayahku atau menerima syarat dari ku!" kata Kaneki.

"Baiklah, saya terima syarat dari anda, Kaneki-sama." kata Tsukiyama.

"Satu lagi, Tsukiyama! Aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahku tentang apa yang kau lakukan hari ini jika kau tidak memenuhi permintaanku yang satu ini, tapi aku harap kau mau menerimanya." kata Kaneki.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsukiyama.

"Kuharap kau berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk merahasiakan tentang kekayaan keluargaku. Aku juga berharap kau hilangkan imbuhan '-sama' itu agar tidak ada yang curiga." kata Kaneki.

Mendengar itu, Tsukiyama pun termenung karena merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Kaneki yang berasal dari keluarga yang lebih kaya darinya tetap berusaha untuk menjaga diri dari kesombongan. Sementara dirinya malah menyombongkan diri dan menyalahgunakan kekayaan ayahnya.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia mendapatkan akibat dari semua kesalahannya. Setelah termenung sebentar, dia pun menjawab pertanyaan Kaneki dengan nada bicara yang sudah bisa menunjukkan kalau dia terbebani oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Kaneki-san."

"Bagus, tapi sepertinya aku harus memeriksa kelas dari murid yang kau _bully_ beberapa hari yang lalu ..." Kaneki melihat sebuah jam dinding "Karena sepertinya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau dia belum pulang, berarti kau dan teman-temanmu harus siap menerima hukuman. Jika sudah, berarti kau harus bersyukur karena kau selamat dari siksaan untuk hari ini!"

Setelah itu, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi dia pun berbalik dan berbicara kepada guru kesiswaan.

"Sensei, bisakah aku mengusulkan sesuatu kepadamu? "

"Apa itu, Kaneki?" tanya guru itu.

"Bisakah anda pindahkan dia ke kelas lain di lantai 3? Walaupun mungkin saja dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya, aku mungkin tetap saja muak jika setiap hari melihat wajahnya saat keluar kelas." jawab Kaneki.

"Sebenarnya cukup sulit memindahkan satu murid ke kelas lain karena keinginan murid lain, tapi mungkin akan kupikirkan lagi usulanmu itu." balas guru itu.

"Arigatou, sensei."

Setelah itu, Kaneki pun meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan dan mencoba memastikan apakah murid yang sebelumnya di-_bully_ oleh Tsukiyama sudah pulang. Kabar buruk untuk Tsukiyama karena murid itu belum pulang.

Kaneki pun membawa murid itu ke ruang kesiswaan dan menjelaskan hukuman yang akan diterima oleh Tsukiyama.

Awalnya murid itu merasa tidak tega jika harus menghajar Tsukiyama, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyiksa orang lain. Namun, dia berubah pikiran setelah Kaneki menjelaskan hal buruk yang pernah Tsukiyama lakukan dan memberikan beberapa hasutan kepadanya.

Siswa yang menjadi korban _bully_ itu sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang tidak tega saat orang lain yang tidak bersalah disakiti, walaupun dia tidak bisa menolong orang yang disakiti itu. Karena itu dia tidak segan-segan untuk memukuli Tsukiyama dan menginjak-injak tubuhnya saat sudah terbaring sampai pingsan.

Saat Tsukiyama sedang dihajar, teman-temannya datang ke ruang kesiswaan karena diberikan perintah untuk ke sana setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Awalnya mereka sangat marah karena melihat Tsukiyama dihajar, tapi mereka pun mengerti setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari Kaneki dan guru di sana. Mereka juga bersedia menerima hukuman yang harus diberikan kepada mereka, termasuk dihajar seperti Tsukiyama.

Mereka pun dihajar seperti Tsukiyama, walaupun tidak sampai pingsan. Selain karena sudah lelah menghajar Tsukiyama, korban _bully _itu juga merasa kalau teman-teman Tsukiyama itu hanya membantu Tsukiyama mem-_bully_ karena tergiur bayaran darinya dan dia yakin kalau mereka tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seburuk yang Tsukiyama lakukan di masa lalu.

Tsukiyama pingsan cukup lama, hari pun mulai gelap saat dia sadar. Sopir pribadi yang menjemputnya cukup khawatir dan bertanya padanya saat melihatnya meringis saat menuju mobil, Tsukiyama pun tidak ingin menjawabnya dan hanya menyuruh sopir itu untuk segera mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

Tsukiyama pun kembali diberikan pertanyaan yang sama oleh pelayan di rumahnya, tapi dia tidak ingin menjawabnya dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin beristirahat di kamarnya tanpa diganggu. Berbeda dengan biasanya, di mana dia akan meminta dihidangkan makan malam yang dia tentukan menunya terlebih dahulu jika dia pulang malam.

Kaneki sengaja menyuruh murid yang menghajar Tsukiyama dan teman-temannya untuk tidak menghajar wajah mereka agar tidak meninggalkan luka lebam di sana, luka itu tentu sangat mudah dilihat oleh orang lain. Kaneki tidak ingin hukuman fisik seperti ini diketahui oleh orang di luar sekolah itu.

Walaupun begitu, Tsukiyama tetap saja bingung untuk menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya kalau dia terkena skorsing. Yang jelas, dia tidak boleh mengatakan apa yang Kaneki larang. Mereka juga tidak boleh tahu kalau dia berurusan dengan Kaneki jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah yang lebih besar. Dia juga harus memenuhi syarat Kaneki yang menyuruhnya menggunakan hartanya untuk menolong orang dan tidak melaporkan orang lain yang berbuat salah kepadanya di sekolah.

Satu hal yang pasti, dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan dan dia menyesalinya. Kesalahan dan penyesalannya itu perlahan membuat dirinya yang sedang berbaring hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga dia pun tertidur tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang kosong. Mungkin dia akan makan setelah kedua orang tuanya datang atau membiarkan dirinya tertidur pulas dengan perut kelaparan sampai dia terbangun keesokan paginya.

-To be continued

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini, maaf kalau misalnya chapter kali ini lumayan buruk. Saya sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Apalagi dalam jumlah kata yang mungkin masih terlalu panjang.

Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa. Semoga puasanya lancar di tengah masalah Corona saat ini. Semoga kita semua sehat dan tidak terjangkit virus Corona ini. Semoga masalah Corona ini cepat berakhir.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**_#RAMAIKANFFN2020_**


	7. Pertemuan Kembali

Chapter 7

Dua hari setelah Kaneki membuat Tsukiyama harus menerima hukuman yang membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya. Masih di tempat yang sama, ruang kesiswaan dari Aogiri Highschool.

Saat ini, terlihat seorang gadis sedang berbicara dengan guru yang berada di sana. Bukan karena suatu kesalahan seperti Tsukiyama sebelumnya, dia sedang dimintai keterangan tentang identitasnya sebagai murid baru di sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya, guru itu sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang siswi baru itu setelah ada sebuah berita yang melibatkan dirinya, tapi guru itu tidak ingin membahas tentang berita itu karena dia yakin kalau siswi itu tidak akan suka jika berita itu diungkit-ungkit.

Setelah memastikan identitas dari siswi itu, guru itu pun memberitahu letak kelas gadis itu dan menyuruhnya menunggu wali kelas yang akan mengantarnya ke kelasnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu pun mencoba memastikan keberadaan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya masuk ke sekolah itu. Sepertinya, orang yang dia cari sangat penting sampai membuatnya sangat berharap kalau informasi yang dia dapatkan tentang keberadaan seseorang yang dia cari di sekolah itu tidak salah.

"Sensei, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah ada seorang siswa seumuranku yang bernama Kaneki Ken di sekolah ini?" kata gadis itu.

"Apakah dia berambut putih?" guru itu bertanya balik.

"Iya."

"Dia berada di kelas 1a, kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasmu."

Gadis itu pun terlihat sangat lega karena informasi yang dia dapat tidak salah. Tidak lama setelah itu, wali kelasnya pun datang. Dia pun mengikuti pelajaran setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar fokus karena sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kaneki.

..

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh murid di Aogiri Highschool mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Kaneki keluar dari kelasnya dengan novel yang dia baca sambil berjalan dan bungkusan berisi bekal yang akan dia makan di perpustakaan.

Saat Kaneki baru melewati sebuah pintu kelas di samping kelasnya, seorang murid memanggilnya. Murid itu adalah gadis yang tadi menanyakan keberadaan Kaneki saat sedang berada di ruang kesiswaan.

"Kaneki-kun!"

Sebenarnya, murid baru itu sempat diberikan pertanyaan oleh teman di kelas barunya tentang berita menghebohkan yang melibatkan dirinya, berita yang tidak ingin dibicarakan oleh guru di ruang kesiswaan tadi. Tetapi, dia menolak menjawabnya dengan alasan trauma dengan kejadian di berita itu dan sedang menunggu seseorang.

Seharusnya, sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kaneki dipanggil oleh para gadis di sekolahnya karena kepopulerannya, sekalipun yang memanggilnya adalah murid baru. Namun, panggilan dari gadis yang satu ini terasa berbeda karena Kaneki merasa pernah mendengar suaranya sebelum masuk sekolah itu.

Dugaannya pun terbukti saat dia menoleh ke wajah gadis itu. Saat Kaneki melihat wajahnya, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dan mata indah yang dihiasi oleh sebuah kacamata.

Gadis yang pernah mengisi kehidupan Kaneki dengan cinta, walaupun semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk memanfaatkan kekayaannya. Dan setelah kelicikan gadis itu, Kaneki masih mau menolongnya saat nyawanya dalam bahaya tanpa pamrih bahkan tanpa gadis itu sadari siapa yang menolongnya. Singkatnya, gadis itu adalah mantan pacarnya, Rize Kamishiro namanya.

"Ternyata itu kau, Rize."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki pun hanya menunggu karena berpikir kalau ada yang ingin Rize katakan.

Rize sendiri hanya mematung karena nada bicara dan ekspresi Kaneki yang terkesan dingin, sangat berbeda dengan Kaneki yang dulu dikenalnya. Dulu, Kaneki akan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang terkesan manis, walaupun tidak sedang tersenyum. Sekarang, hanya ekspresi datar yang bisa Rize lihat dari wajah pemuda berambut putih itu.

_"Ternyata benar apa yang Hide katakan. Cukup dengan ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, aku sudah bisa tahu kalau dia sudah berubah. Lihatlah, bahkan dia hanya melihat sekilas mataku saat sedang berbicara dan kembali memperhatikan bukunya, berbeda dengan Kaneki yang dulu ku kenal. Semua itu salahku yang telah menyakitinya dan memanfaatkannya._

_Dan untuk apa ku lakukan semua itu? Untuk menyenangkan laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab yang bahkan tega membunuh wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya sendiri. Dan setelah menyenangkannya, aku sendiri hampir kehilangan nyawaku di tangannya. Pada akhirnya, aku menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat baik kepadaku hanya untuk laki-laki seperti itu."_ batinnya.

Setelah hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, perlahan Rize pun mengeluarkan air matanya karena menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rize?" tanya Kaneki yang heran melihat Rize menangis.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaneki, Rize hampir saja memeluknya seandainya dia tidak mundur sedikit dan memberikan isyarat dengan kedua tangannya agar Rize tidak memeluknya.

Seandainya tidak ada novel dan bungkusan makanan di tangannya, dia mungkin sudah menepis kedua tangan Rize yang ingin memeluknya.

"Tunggu dulu, Rize!" kata Kaneki

"Kenapa, Kaneki-kun? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memelukmu?" tanya Rize

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki orang lain, Rize? Apa tidak masalah kalau kau memeluk laki-laki lain tanpa diketahui oleh pacarmu?" kata Kaneki berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Nishio sudah hampir membahayakan nyawa Rize.

Cukup dengan pertanyaan dari Kaneki itu sudah membuat tubuh Rize bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Laki-laki brengsek itu ... dia jauh lebih buruk dari yang ku kira!"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Kaneki masih saja berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apakah dua hari yang lalu kau sempat mendengar berita tentang seseorang yang menghilang setelah menghajar pelaku pembunuhan wanita hamil?"

"Hmm ... sepertinya aku sempat mendengarnya."

"Kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikan berita itu, kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku adalah saksi di sana. Saat itu ..." Rize pun mencoba menceritakan semua yang terjadi, mulai saat dirinya dihampiri oleh seorang wanita hamil yang mengaku kekasih Nishio, hingga saat dirinya yang sedang disandera oleh Nishio diselamatkan oleh orang misterius yang sebenarnya adalah Kaneki.

"Tapi, aku tidak memberitahu pihak kepolisian dan wartawan kalau aku adalah pacar dari Nishio, aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku adalah teman dari gadis itu yang menemaninya ke rumah Nishio. Aku tidak ingin menanggung malu kalau banyak yang tahu aku adalah pacar dari seorang pembunuh." Rize mengakhiri cerita tentang pembunuhan yang Nishio lakukan.

_"Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tetap memberitahu teman-temanku kalau aku memang pacar Nishio agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."_ sambung Rize di dalam hatinya.

Saat Rize sedang bercerita, dia bisa melihat tangan Kaneki yang sedang menggenggam bungkusan makanannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Dia sangat marah, kemarahannya kali bukan hanya pura-pura agar Rize tidak tahu kalau yang menyelamatkan Rize adalah dirinya.

Mau berapa kali atau siapa pun yang menceritakannya, tetap saja cerita ini akan membuatnya sangat benci kepada Nishio. Bukan karena dia yang ikut membantu Rize memanfaatkan Kaneki, tapi karena kekejamannya yang telah membunuh orang lain. Bahkan nada bicara yang sudah berusaha dia tahan tetap saja meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Laki-laki itu ... dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Tega sekali ... dia membunuh seorang wanita yang sedang hamil serta anaknya yang tidak berdosa!"

Setelah mengatur nafasnya sebentar, dia meminta maaf kepada Rize karena khawatir kalau nada bicaranya terkesan membentaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Rize. Mungkin nada bicaraku tadi terlalu kasar. Aku hanya tidak tahan mendengar ada yang tega membunuh orang tidak bersalah seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaneki-kun. Bukan hanya kau yang kesal dengan perbuatan Nishio, aku juga sangat kesal sampai ingin menyiksanya seandainya tidak dihalangi oleh orang misterius itu, walaupun saat itu Nishio sudah terluka parah.

Dan setelah melihat apa yang sudah Nishio lakukan, aku menyesal karena sudah menganggapnya lebih baik darimu. Apa pun sifatmu yang dulu tidak ku sukai, aku yakin kalau itu tidak akan seburuk apa yang sudah Nishio lakukan, karena aku yakin kalau kau terlalu polos untuk melakukannya. Walaupun Hide bilang kalau kau sudah berubah, aku tetap percaya kalau kau tidak akan sekejam Nishio.

Pada akhirnya, penyesalanku itu membuat semua hal tentangmu terus terbayang di pikiranku. Aku sampai bermimpi disiksa habis-habisan dan hampir dibunuh olehmu. Bahkan bayangan tentang betapa liciknya aku padamu sampai menghantuiku setelah bangun dari tidurku. Karena itu aku mencoba mencari keberadaanmu dan aku sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di sini.

Kaneki-kun, aku menyesal ... hiks ... aku menyesal telah menipumu ... hiks ... menyesal telah menyakitimu ... aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu ... hiks ... bahkan saat aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu, kau sampai memohon agar tidak ditinggalkan olehku, padahal seharusnya kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan denganku yang ketahuan menghianatimu ... maafkan aku, Kaneki-kun! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Pada akhirnya, Rize pun kembali terisak untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan karena menyesali semua perbuatannya. Tidak ada tipuan seperti dulu lagi. Semua yang dia ucapkan sudah berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Walaupun perasaan Kaneki sudah teralihkan oleh banyak hal yang mengisi waktu luangnya selama ini, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasakan ketulusan dari setiap ucapan Rize itu. Ketulusan itu bisa Kaneki rasakan dari nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah yang bahkan hanya sekejap dipandang olehnya.

_"Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar merasakan ketulusannya. Bahkan ucapannya kali ini lebih tulus dari saat dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal."_ Kata Kaneki dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Rize! Sejak lama, aku sudah memaafkanmu." kata Kaneki dengan lembut setelah sempat terdiam sesaat.

Mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk saat sedang menangis, Rize pun bertanya kepada Kaneki.

"Benarkah, Kaneki-kun? Kau benar-benar mau memaafkanku?"

"Iya, itu benar."

Cukup dengan jawaban singkat bernada lembut seperti itu sudah membuat Rize lega. Dia pun kembali berbicara dengan Kaneki.

"Terima kasih, Kaneki-kun. Aku senang karena kau sudah memaafkanku."

Dan perkataan Rize itu hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kaneki yang kemudian kembali menunggu Rize berbicara. Rize sendiri sempat terdiam karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah merasa yakin, dia pun mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kaneki-kun, karena kau sudah memaafkanku, apa itu berarti kau mau jika aku memintamu kembali menjadi kekasihku?"

"Maafkan aku, Rize. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ke-kenapa, Kaneki-kun? Kenapa kau tidak mau kembali lagi kepadaku? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Rize sedikit terkejut karena sempat berharap kepada Kaneki.

"Walaupun aku memaafkanmu, bukan berarti kita harus kembali menjadi kekasih, Rize. Aku ingin fokus meraih prestasi untuk kesuksesanku di masa depan. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta menggangguku." jawab Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun, kau tidak harus khawatir hubungan kita nanti akan mengganggumu meraih kesuksesan! Aku sudah melihat teman-teman kita yang masih bisa pacaran tanpa menggangu mereka meraih prestasi. Bahkan ada yang prestasinya meningkat karena dibantu oleh pacarnya." kata Rize.

"Maafkan aku, Rize. Aku masih belum bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

"Apa kau masih trauma dengan hubungan kita dulu, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki pun menghela napasnya setelah mendengar tuduhan Rize itu.

_"Apa dia begitu ingin menjadi kekasihku sampai menuduhku seperti itu?"_ batinnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Rize! Aku sebenarnya punya alasan lain kenapa tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu. Aku tidak ingin memiliki perasaan benci kepadamu jika kita sampai putus. Mungkin alasan ini akan membuatku seperti orang yang mengalami trauma, tapi aku ingin bertanya kepadamu! Kau bilang tadi kalau kau sudah melihat pengalaman teman-temanmu yang punya pacar, tapi apa kau sudah melihat ada di antara mereka yang masih belum putus sebelum menikah?"

Rize hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kaneki itu. Rize memang tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dari beberapa temannya yang sempat memiliki pacar, tapi Rize yakin kalau teman-temannya yang sudah pernah putus dari pacarnya tidak sedikit.

"Rize, kita masih perlu menunggu lama agar usia kita cukup untuk menikah. Aku tidak yakin hubungan kita bisa bertahan sampai kita cukup usia untuk menikah jika sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak ingin membencimu hanya karena putus dari hubungan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius." sambungnya.

"Kaneki-kun, kau tidak harus khawatir hubungan kita putus! Aku akan berusaha melakukan apa pun agar hubungan kita nanti tetap bertahan sampai kita siap untuk menikah. Aku mohon Kaneki-kun, jangan ragu!" balas Rize yang mencoba meyakinkan Kaneki.

"Bagaimana caramu menjamin kalau kita tidak akan putus, Rize? Seseorang yang sering memberiku nasihat pernah mengatakan kalau sifat dinginku yang sekarang akan menggangguku jika nanti sudah siap untuk mempunyai pasangan. Dia juga mengatakan kalau banyak wanita yang resah karena pasangannya terlalu sibuk sampai mereka kekurangan perhatian.

Walaupun tidak semua wanita berpisah karena kurang perhatian dari pasangannya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka juga resah karena itu. Jangankan wanita, aku sebagai laki-laki juga sadar kalau aku butuh perhatian dari seseorang yang menjadi pasanganku nanti. Memangnya kau mau sering diabaikan saat kita menjadi kekasih nanti?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Kaneki-kun. Bahkan jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai angin lalu, aku akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita nanti."

"Kau mungkin akan berusaha kuat untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita nanti, kau mungkin juga tidak akan menghianatiku nanti, tapi bagaimana denganku? Entah apa sebabnya, aku mungkin saja akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu, walaupun kau sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Walaupun saat ini aku memang tidak akan melakukan seperti yang sudah Nishio lakukan, tapi bagaimana nanti?

Rize, semua orang bisa saja berubah. Suatu saat nanti, aku mungkin saja akan menduakanmu, menghamili wanita lain di belakangmu, membunuhnya, atau mungkin membahayakan nyawamu setelah membunuhnya. Walaupun saat ini aku sangat berharap agar tidak pernah melakukan semua itu, tapi masa depan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditebak. Memangnya kau masih mau bersamaku seandainya aku melakukan semua itu?"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, Kaneki-kun! Aku ... tidak ... peduli! Setelah semua yang sudah ku lakukan padamu, kau boleh melakukan apa pun. Kau boleh memiliki orang lain selain aku, sebanyak apapun itu. Jika kau menghamili orang lain dan membunuhnya, aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindungimu dari jeratan hukum jika kau sampai melakukannya.

Bahkan nanti jika aku yang kau hamili, aku siap jika harus menggugurkan bayiku atau menjaganya tanpa bantuanmu. Karena itu, kumohon! Jangan mencari alasan lagi, kembalilah padaku, Kaneki-kun!"

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Rize itu, Kaneki hanya diam. Dia merasa heran, kenapa dia begitu ingin menjadi kekasih Kaneki? Apakah dia mencintai Kaneki?

"Kau sepertinya begitu ingin menjadi kekasihku? Memangnya kau mencintaiku sampai berani mengatakan semua itu?" kata Kaneki mencoba memastikan.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengatakan semua itu jika tidak mencintaimu, Kaneki-kun? Aku sadar, awalnya aku hanya menyesali kesalahanku kepadamu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan rasa ini mulai berubah. Ingatan tentang kelebihanmu dibanding Nishio, membuatku sangat merindukanmu. Apalagi sifatmu yang dulu agak polos dan pemalu.

Walaupun dulu aku menganggapmu culun karena itu, tapi aku mulai sadar kalau kau terlihat manis dengan sifatmu itu. Walaupun mungkin sitatmu sekarang sudah berubah, tapi kau adalah kau. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang lain bagiku. Kau adalah Kaneki Ken yang saat ini berhasil mengisi hatiku." Rize pun mengatakan isi hatinya dan apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Kaneki.

"Secepat itukah, Rize? Sepertinya kau baru mulai menyukai sifatku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebaiknya, kau tidak langsung menyimpulkan bahwa perasaanmu itu adalah cinta! Sebaiknya, kau pastikan dulu perasaanmu itu sambil menungguku siap menjadi kekasihmu lagi, Rize!"

"Jika maksudmu sampai usiamu cukup untuk menikah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, Kaneki-kun. Aku ingin kembali menjadi kekasihmu sekarang. Aku yakin kalau yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta, walaupun baru sebentar hadir di hatiku."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau belajar mengalihkan perasaanmu dengan cara menyibukkan dirimu, mumpung perasaan itu baru tumbuh sebentar. Coba isi waktu luangmu dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Aku harap kau bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintamu dengan cara seperti itu, walaupun perlahan-lahan."

Mendengar itu, Rize menjadi sangat kesal. Dia berpikir kalau Kaneki berbicara seenaknya. Dia pun mencoba bertanya tentang perasaan cinta yang pernah Kaneki simpan di hatinya untuknya.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, Kaneki-kun! Apa kau pikir semudah itu menghilangkan rasa cinta? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bukankah dulu kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku? Apakah begitu mudah bagimu untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Rize. Tapi, aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Memang tidak mudah bagiku untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tapi dengan cara seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku sekarang sudah bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintaku padamu, walaupun itu perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar."

Rize pun kaget setelah mendengar itu, tapi dia merasa belum percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Kaneki-kun, aku pernah mendengar dari Hide kalau kau berusaha untuk tidak melihat mata seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara denganmu untuk mencegahmu jatuh cinta ..." Rize menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal, "Tapi kumohon, Kaneki-kun! Kali ini tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Aku ingin melihat keseriusan dari mata seseorang yang saat ini sudah mengisi hatiku!" kata Rize yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kaneki.

"Maafkan aku, Rize. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Deg

Rize langsung tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Kaneki, matanya dibuat terbelalak setelah Kaneki melakukan apa yang dia minta. Rize dapat melihat keseriusan di mata yang terlihat kosong dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Bahkan dia yakin, kalau seorang psikolog sekalipun tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dari mata itu.

Merasa cukup lama melihat mata Rize, Kaneki pun kembali melihat ke arah novel yang tadi dia baca. Sementara ekspresi wajah Rize sendiri terlihat mengeras, sudah sangat jelas kalau saat ini dia sangat kesal.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkanmu kembali. Sambil menunggumu menjadi milikku, aku akan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku memang mencintaimu, seperti yang kau suruh."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Rize yang terlihat kembali menangis langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaneki ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Kaneki sempat khawatir kalau Rize akan menjadi bahan gunjingan setelah semua yang dia katakan tadi, terutama saat dia mengakui kalau dirinya sempat menjadi pacar dari seorang pembunuh. Walaupun Kaneki memang tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi bukan berarti dia tega melihat Rize dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang. Untungnya, para murid yang kelasnya di dekat tempat Kaneki dan Rize bicara itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas mereka sebelum Rize memanggil Kaneki.

Karena merasa masih memiliki cukup waktu, Kaneki pun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk memakan bekalnya dan membaca bukunya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

..

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan Rize yang berusaha keras mendekati Kaneki. Sesuai dengan permintaan Kaneki, Rize sudah mencoba memastikan perasaannya sendiri kepada Kaneki. Dia pun semakin yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Kaneki. Banyak hal yang sudah dia lakukan untuk mendekatinya.

Dimulai dari mengembalikan banyak barang yang dulu dia dapatkan dari hasil memanfaatkan Kaneki. Jika barang itu tidak cocok untuk Kaneki simpan karena barang itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh gadis atau Kaneki tidak menyukai barang itu, Rize akan menjualnya secara _online_. Hasil penjualannya akan Rize gunakan untuk membelikan barang lain yang cocok untuk Kaneki.

Sayangnya, hasil dari penjualan barang itu tidak cukup untuk mengganti semua yang pernah Kaneki berikan kepadanya. Karena saat menjadi pacar Kaneki dulu, dia sudah menjual banyak barang pemberian Kaneki yang beberapa di antaranya cukup mahal. Tetapi, hasil penjualan barang itu dia habiskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama Nishio.

Dia juga tidak bisa meminta uang dari orang tuanya untuk untuk membeli barang semahal itu. Karena itu, dia mencoba mengumpulkan uang dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe hanya untuk mengganti semua yang pernah Kaneki berikan kepadanya.

Awalnya, Kaneki tidak ingin menerima semua barang itu. Baginya, barang yang sudah dia berikan kepada Rize adalah mutlak menjadi milik Rize, walaupun barang itu adalah hasil memanfaatkan dirinya. Namun, dia tetap bersikeras ingin mengembalikan semua barang yang pernah Kaneki berikan kepadanya.

Selain karena menyesal pernah memanfaatkan Kaneki, dia juga beralasan kalau semua barang itu akan terus membuatnya depresi karena mengingatkannya pada kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Kaneki tidak menerima barang yang dia berikan, sama saja dia tidak menghargai usahanya. Dengan semua alasan itu, Kaneki pun mau menerima setiap barang yang Rize berikan.

Rize juga sering menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Kaneki dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya adalah membuatkannya bekal setiap hari karena dia lihat Kaneki selalu membawa bekal untuk dimakan di perpustakaan. Masih karena ingin menghargai usaha Rize, dia pun mau menerima bekal yang dibuat olehnya tanpa penolakan.

Kaneki merasa kesulitan jika setiap hari harus menghabiskan bekalnya sendiri dan bekal buatan Rize yang cukup banyak. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa bekal dari rumah seperti yang sebelumnya sering dia lakukan dan memilih menunggu Rize membawakannya bekal setiap jam istirahat.

Kaneki tidak terlalu berharap kalau Rize bisa membuatkannya bekal setiap hari. Karena itu, dia selalu membawa uang yang cukup banyak untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Rize tidak bisa membuatkannya bekal. Jadi, dia tinggal mencari makan di kantin dengan resiko digoda oleh para siswi yang menjadi penggemarnya.

Selain menunjukkan perhatian, Rize juga mencoba mendekati Kaneki dengan cara menemaninya ke manapun setiap di luar jam pelajaran, kecuali ke toilet dan ruang ganti pakaian. Dia selalu memperhatikan Kaneki sebelum keluar kelas atau datang ke sekolah. Jika dia melihat Kaneki, dia akan menghampirinya dan berjalan bersamanya.

Mereka pun sering terlihat berjalan bersama, walaupun Rize tidak sampai berkunjung ke rumah Kaneki ataupun sebaliknya. Rize sempat beberapa kali mencoba menggandeng tangan Kaneki saat mereka berjalan bersama, tapi Kaneki selalu menepis tangannya dan berusaha menjelaskan kalau dia tidak ingin digandeng seperti itu. Kaneki menggunakan berbagai alasan yang masuk akal, walaupun Rize sendiri tahu kalau Kaneki hanya berusaha menghindari cinta.

Para siswi di sekolahnya banyak yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka, apalagi setelah Rize mengakui kalau dia yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kaneki dulu, bukan sebaliknya. Mereka menganggap kalau Rize tidak pantas mendapatkan Kaneki kembali setelah menyakitinya dulu. Para gadis itu bahkan hampir saja mem-_bully_ Rize jika Kaneki tidak menghalangi mereka.

Awalnya, para siswi itu protes karena menganggap Kaneki lebih membela Rize yang dulu sudah jahat kepadanya. Kaneki pun mengatakan kalau dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang di-_bully_ di sekolahnya itu hanya karena kesalahan yang dilakukan jauh di masa lalu, siapa pun itu. Bahkan jika orang itu sudah pernah membuatnya hampir mati setelah disiksa. Para siswi itu pun mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tidak mem-_bully_ Rize.

Lagipula, para siswi itu merasa senang setelah menyadari bagaimana sifat Kaneki terhadap Rize. Dengan semua yang sudah Rize lakukan, dia tetap saja belum bisa meluluhkan hati Kaneki. Kaneki masih tetap menunjukkan sifat yang terkesan dingin kepadanya.

Tetapi, dia masih belum menyerah. Masih banyak hal yang dia lakukan untuk mendekati Kaneki, walaupun pada akhirnya dia masih belum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

-To be continued

A/N:

Ok, sampai sini dulu chapter kali ini. Kembali saya ucapkan maaf kalau ada kesalahan di chapter kali ini atau chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**_#RAMAIKANFFN2020_**


End file.
